


Idlewild

by Arizonacolleen



Series: The Desiverse [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: Everything as it should be.





	1. Chapter 1

Matilda stumbled into the small apartment, dropping the heavy box at her feet. "Where will I put all of this stuff?" She called down the hall. When she didn't get a response, Matilda walked down the hall to investigate and was immediately pulled down to the bedroom floor by Dick. Laughing, Matilda kissed Dick playfully before falling backwards onto the plush carpet. "Dick, um, what are we doing on the floor?" she asked. Dick said nothing, and instead clicked the white ikea lamp which at on the floor in the corner. Smiling, he turned back to her. "Your first lamp." he offered, "Thought we might celebrate." Matilda smiled as she looked at the lamp. "I did the right thing, didn't I?" she asked, laying back on the carpet, "I can't help feeling like I did something dishonest."

Dick rested against the wall. "You didn't Mattie, you did the most responsible thing you could've done. Taking the ivy league tuition gave you enough to not only pay for the tuition at Gotham University, it paid for this apartment and all the stuff at ikea." Dick leaned, putting her in view, "You did the right thing." Matilda sat up, stretching her tired back and rolled forward onto her knees to kiss Dick. "Thanks." she replied, "And thanks for putting this place in your name. At least now I have a little time to settle in before mom finds me." Matilda pulled to her feet, "Well, I gotta get cracking if I ever want to be done today." Dick followed, clicking the lamp off as he left the room.

"Don't forget, we have plans for dinner." Dick called to her. Matilda carried a box to the kitchen, "Right. Where are we going exactly?" she asked, pulling items from the box. Dick grabbed another box and carried it past her. "Wayne manor. Bruce's girlfriend just got out of the hospital and we were going to visit and wish her well." Matilda continued digging around in her box, "I can't believe you know Bruce Wayne." she commented, "Wow, and I'm so relieved to hear about Ms. Stormer. She's only been conscious for a month, her progress is really impressive." Dick stopped at the counter, nodding his agreement. "It is a relief, but she's still getting better, so we're there for moral support."

Matilda looked pensive, "I can't even imagine. Having that kind of trauma..." Matilda shook her head, "I hope she'll be alright." Dick took her hand, "Bruce is taking good care of her." he assured, "You'll see." He rubbed her cheek before going for another box. "Besides, you think you're getting away with not celebrating your eighteenth birthday, and that's not happening." Matilda looked up as Dick continued down the hall. "Can't we talk about this?" Matilda tried. "I can't hear you..." Dick mocked, calling down the hall "La la la la la." 

 

He watched her silently from the stairs. Desi sat on the edge of the bed, kneading her feet and looking at the floor as she did following every visit with Crane. Joker took a deep breath as he looked on. He never imagined Crane had such an effect over Desi, and he didn't like the idea of it one bit. Licking his lips, he walked up to bed as he rolled up his sleeves. He climbed across the bed and rubbed Desi's shoulders. "What're you doing?" Desi asked, surprised. "You know, I really resent this image you have developed for me." he replied annoyed. "Wasn't I the one who sent you after Crane in the first place? You don't think I might want to see you happy?"

Joker rolled his eyes as he said it, but Desi completely bought it. "True." she admitted. Her shoulders relaxed and Joker smiled triumphant. "Your hands are so callused." she commented, closing her eyes, "Its very attractive, a man with rough hands." Joker leaned her back into his arms, looking down at her face. "And you aren't happy, Desi baby. I haven't seen you happy since you came to me." Joker took advantage of her stunned silence to kiss her softly. Desi pulled from him, "I can't. I promised..." she said emotionally, "I lost Matilda, J. I can't lose Johnathan too." Joker laid her on the bed and began kneading down her frame, starting at her neck.

"You have to relax, and learn to enjoy life more." He purred, watching the slightest reaction as he worked his way down her body. "When I met you, you were so _tenacious_. I actually let you live to see what you would do next." Desi smiled and Joker stopped at her knees, slowly working his way back up her thighs. "And you didn't disappoint, Desdemona. In your prime, this entire city held it breath, and you were able to handle it." Joker watched as her expression softened, remembering. "You were my prize pupil, my favorite project, and without doubt the hottest little sexbomb in the business." Desi giggled, and Joker began working the inside of her thighs. 

"Have you forgotten about that woman Desi?" Joker asked, licking lightly along her thigh, "Because I sure haven't." Desi's entire body relaxed and she sighed. "Matilda wasn't your fault, and neither was Crane. They are grown ups and they made their own decision." Desi shifted nervously, "Do you mean it, J?" she asked. Joker hitched up her skirt, stroking delicately across her lace g-string. "At the beginning it was just you and me." he soothed, "You were so much bigger than all of this." Joker sliced the string delicately, and Desi didn't even feel as it fell away. Joker leaned down, his hot breath making Desi shiver. "You were _feared_." Desi moaned softly as she felt his rough hands against her soft folds. "You could be again." 

Joker took a deep breath, taking long strokes against her clit as he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold to her. He worked with a precise knowledge, applying ever-increasing pressure as his broad strokes continued evenly paced. Desi relented, drenching him as she gave in to the sensation. Her body writhed, and the Joker stopped, slowly working his way up her body. Desi looked down, laughing as she saw him. "Half your makeup is missing." she giggled, a sense of relief overtaking her, "You look silly." Joker rubbed his face on her top, leaving white streaks all over it. "Leave..." Desi gasped, "leave the eyes. That's always my fave part." Joker looked up at her lustfully, opening his pants as he climbed his way up her body.

Desi held her breath as he ripped open her top and pressed to her body, She felt the cold metal tabs of his suspenders and he looked intensely at her. "I am nobody's mother." Joker instructed. Desi sighed harshly, "I am...nobody's mother." she whispered. Joker touched her soft lips, dragging his coarse fingertips over them. Desi smelled gasoline on them and she hungered for him. "I am nobody's wife." Joker continued calmly. Desi eyes shined and she replied slightly louder, "I am nobody's wife." Joker smiled, "That's my girl. Don't worry, you'll get it all back." He stroked her hair, "I'll show you how." Desi's eyes locked with his defiantly, "J, if I give myself to you again, and you turn me out, I will kill you." 

Joker looked at her, and she continued severely, "I will _kill_ you. I... will..." Joker cut her off, kissing her passionately as he sank deeply into her. Desi wrapped her arms around him, a slight whimper escaping her. Joker hovered over her face as he continued deep thrusts, thoroughly enjoying his control over Desi, who held desperately to him. "Why do you still want me?" Desi implored, grabbing his suspenders as his thrusts shortened. Joker growled, focusing on his manipulation as he kissed along Desi's neck and shoulder. "Because I see you, Desdemona, hiding in there waiting to come out and play." Joker thrust harshly, and Desi cried out and pulled his hair.

"I remember you standing in the moonlight with your coat blowing in the wind, watching as we left our first heist. I remeber the fire in your eyes." Desi bucked, "Harder." she moaned and Joker smiled, "Why so quiet? We're the only ones here." Joker smiled at her as she grinned mischievously, calling out "Please, J." Joker pulled from her, "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear." he mocked. Desi grabbed his collar and bucked as she shouted, "Quit fucking around and satisfy me." Joker lifted, grabbed Desi's hips and slung her around in one quick motion. Desi's face was still buried in a pillow when he began slamming into her, growling happily as he held to her hips. Desi rested on her forearms as he worked her back and forth with crazed abandon.

"Let's see...as tight as I remember. Did I mention you taste better?" The Joker evaluated, pounding against her and listening satisfied to her howls of delight. As Joker began to shudder, his climax approaching, Desi screamed unintelligibly as she pulled upright. Tears streamed down her face as she came, and Joker held to her torso, holding her upright. "And, finally tits that are bigger than your feet." Joker offered jovially, "This is the Desi I want." He held to her as she caught her breath, and she turned to him, "Its about time you and I had some _real_ fun." He commented and she smiled. "I will do whatever you ask." she admitted, "Just want me." 

Joker smiled wildly, "Then let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce opened the door, greeting a smiling Dick and Matilda. Matilda extended a bottle of wine as Dick introduced her. "Bruce, this is Matilda Crane." He said, and Bruce shook her hand as Alfred helped Lily walk forward. Lily tugged at her wrap nervously, her expression blank as she stood slightly behind Bruce. Bruce stepped to his side, wrapping a reassuring arm around Lily's back. Dick smiled kindly at the mildly disheveled Lily, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Lily blinked, "Do I know you?" She asked politely. "Sweetheart, this is Dick Grayson. You met him in the hospital." Lily shrugged, "I'm sorry." Dick turned to Matilda, who extended her hand to Lily. "My name is Matilda, and it's nice to meet you." 

A relief washed over Lily, who shook her hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you too." Lily smiled nervously, and Bruce squeezed her before showing her the wine. "Look what they brought us." Lily looked at the bottle and frowned, "Doctor Winchester says I can't drink wine, I can't cause of my PC...my...CS...." Lily clutched her forehead, and Matilda hopped to grasp the bottle. "Why don't we got get a glass of Perrier? I would much prefer that." Matilda offered, "How about you join me in the kitchen?" Lily looked relieved, and Alfred said, "Well then, if you ladies will follow me." He led them away from the boys and through the foyer to the kitchen. As they left the group, Dick turned to Bruce concerned.

"She looks really good." Dick offered, and Bruce placed his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet. "She does." he responded quietly, "The doctor says she has Post-Concussion Syndrome, and it could be months before she is really completely healed. Some things," Bruce sighed, "she may never get back." Dick looked to him, and Bruce sniffed as he shook off his demeanor. "How is the plan working out? How is Matilda doing?" he asked. Dick nodded, glad to get his mind off the subject. "She's doing really well." he commented, "Everything is taken care of Bruce. Don't worry." There was a moment of silence between them, and Bruce commented, "Yeah, she looks great. Let's go eat."

They all sat at the table, and Lily ate slowly. Bruce looked over her lightly every few seconds. Lily smiled as she looked at each of them, and announced randomly, "I don't remember anything before my therapy. I don't even remember how it happened." Bruce looked at Matilda, who rested a hand on hers, "Well, we're all glad for that. I hope you never remember that hon." Bruce swallowed hard, and Alfred walked it carrying a small cake with candles burning. Matilda blushed, grasping Dick's hand as the cake was set before her. "Happy 18th Birthday Mattie." he said, kissing her cheek. Lily saw the candles and panicked, tossing her water across the cake and extinguishing them. 

Everyone at the table froze, and Lily looked around confused. "I was just trying to stop the..." she started, "I was just." She grabbed her napkin, patting the cake but only making a further mess. Frustrated, she slumped into her chair and began crying. She stood, walking quickly into the kitchen in her embarrassment. Bruce wiped his mouth with his napkin before excusing himself to follow her in. He found her leaning over the island, hiding her face. "I can't find the paper towels." she admitted. Bruce pulled his handkerchief, walking it over to her. "We don't keep paper towels." 

Lily turned to him, brushing her hands through his hair and kissing him. Bruce was surprised at her response, standing rigid as she leaned up to continue her probing kiss. She went for his pants with abandon, panting as she pulled at him. "Lily, honey, we have guests remember?" Lily grabbed his large hand, shoving it up her skirt and going for another kiss. "Lily..." Bruce said, closing his eyes painfully as he pulled away, "remember what the doctor said about impulse control." He grasped her shoulders, and Lily looked brokenhearted at his response. "I'm sorry." Lily whimpered, "I can't think. I'm just really tired." Bruce kissed her forehead softly, "I know you are, babe." he whispered, "I know. Let me send Alfred to take you to bed, and I'll take care of the guests." Lily nodded and Bruce went for Alfred. "I'll see you in a little while." he soothed, "I love you." 

 

Desi winced as Joker strapped her down tightly. "What are we doing?" she asked curiously. Joker continued strapping her down without answering. Desi laid her head back, looking up to the ceiling as he worked. Joker finished strapping her down and tied off her right arm. "Make a fist." he instructed, turning to Crane's desk and retrieving a syringe. "Have you ever heard of Sardinian Cabbage?" Joker asked, turning with the syringe in hand. Desi watched him puzzled, "No, I haven't." Joker walked over to her, "Of course not." he replied smugly, "This is a toxin I developed. It's fatal, so if you wanna come out and play then you have to build an immunity." Joker began slapping her forearm before quickly inserting the needle. His gaze fixed on her face as she watched the plunger quickly depress. "Relax, it's only a 10% solution. You just gotta let it run its course." Joker removed the needle, turning his back on her and walking back to the desk. 

Desi felt a mild cramping as she waited impatiently. "What is this supposed to do to me?" she asked. Joker studied her seriously, and Desi began to chuckle. A malevolent smile spread across his face as her chuckling grew louder. Unable to cover her mouth, Desi burst into a fit of laughter and howled loudly as Joker began walking up the stair to her room. "What're...what're you..." Desi gasped, shaking from laughter. Her eyes watered, and Desi found it hard to concentrate. Joker appeared at the ledge, looking down on her holding one of her suits. "You wanna explain this to me?" He asked, displaying the outfit. Desi laughed harder and Joker tossed it over the balcony, landing in a heap beside her. A stream on her business attire followed, and Desi heard the Joker call down, "Nope, nope, this one's gotta go, what the _hell_ is this one?" 

Desi ached, and had to gasp desperately for air. "I...can't...breathe..." she wheezed as the Joker appeared at the ledge. "If you can talk, you can breathe." he replied, "Relax, you've only got to do this three times a week for a the next month. Then we'll be all set." Desi's expression grew desperate, and she dropped her head, staring up at him as she continued to laugh hysterically. Joker held up an ornate silver frame with a picture of she and Crane together in it. "The happy couple." he sneered, "I may vomit." Joker tossed the frame absentmindedly over the balcony and went for any other pictures in the room. Desi's face was wet with tears and a deep red color. She coughed violently as she fought her body for oxygen, and her muscles ached. Joker said nothing as he threw several handfuls of knickknacks over the side, sending them crashing to the floor.

Desi's laughter continued, strained as she choked and grew exhausted. Joker swaggered down the steps satisfied, "Well, that room is clear." he said smugly. In his arms was a large suit bag, and as he walked over to the pile of discards, he looked at it with a sense of beguiling merriment. He opened the garment bag, pulling her wedding dress from its protective sleeve. He showed it to Desi, who gargled, "No really, I can't stop." Joker chuckled softly at her, tossing the dress onto the pile. "Look at all this junk." he said, gesturing with his hands at the pile. Desi continued to laugh, her exhaustion beginning to overwhelm her. "Now all we gotta do is destroy it." Desi's expression darkened as she looked at all the mementos he had amassed. She fought her incessant chuckling, and Joker's demeanor changed. "Don't you love me Desi?" he asked. Desi blinked away tears, nodding as she chuckled. "Don't you want me to be proud of you?" he inquired. Desi had struggled to breathe for several minutes, and felt dizzy. 

She struggled to concentrate, turning her eyes away from the Joker. "I am...nobody's wife." she choked out. Joker laughed heartily, stomping the tchochkes to pieces triumphantly. He splashed the items lightly with gasoline, and walked over to Desi. Desi's symptoms ere subsiding, and she lay exhausted in the chair. Joker removed the restraints, placing a zippo in her hands. "Show me." he said sternly. Relieved for the experience to be over, Desi sat up slowly. Her muscles ached, and she looked at the lighter for several minutes. She thought about her Johnathan and all her memories of him. She focused on the picture of them that Joker had stomped in the pile, and she imagined him in his cell pining for her. 

Her expression sharpened, and her anger mounted. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought, _How could he leave me and then expect me to sit around and wait for him?_ Desi sparked the lighter. _How could he have turned me into this?_ Desi took a deep breath, her laughter having completely subsided. "Fuck him." she announced, tossing the lighter onto the pile and igniting the pile in her living room. As the fire grew, filing the room with smoke, Desi stumbled along for her extinguisher. "I just love cement floors." She commented as she emerged with the extinguisher. She grew silent as she looked at the Joker, who stood watching the fire with serenity about him. Desi couldn't remember the last time she saw him so happy.

Desi opened the skylight, allowing the smoke to escape. The fire began dying down and Desi extinguished the remainder as Joker watched with an almost lustful look in his eyes. Tossing the extinguisher don, she turned to him. "So, what's next?" she asked. Joker swung her around in his arms, "Well, after we find you some acceptable new threads, I think we should go out." he announced. Desi looked excitedly at him. "What do you have in mind?" She asked, barely able to hide her excitement. Joker wrapped his arms around her and began nibbling along her neck. "Tell me about this club you run for Maroni." he asked. 

 

Lily sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She slowly pulled her wig away, exposing her nearly hairless scalp. She looked to the side of her head, tracing along the staples and stitches, and tapped along the small plate just below her skin. "You feeling alright?" Bruce asked softly from the door. Lily looked at her wig, defeated. "Not really. I feel stupid," she huffed, " _and_ bald." Lily tossed the wig onto the vanity and Bruce walked over, wrapping his strong arms around her. He rubbed his nose against her head, and Lily smiled. "You aren't stupid." he whispered to her, "You're just getting better, and everybody knows that." Lily relaxed, closing her eyes. "As for bald..." Bruce assured, kissing her head, "it will grow back very soon. Besides, the wigs are very sexy."

Bruce handed pills to Lily, followed by a glass of water. Lily accepted them, taking her medicine. "I'm afraid Bruce." Lily said sadly, "Everything is so confused, and my memory keeps playing tricks on me. What if I forget you?" Lily leaned back against his shoulders, and Bruce turned his face to her. "You won't forget me, baby. I won't let you." He kissed her softly, and slipped his arm under under her knees to lift her. Bruce stood, carrying her to bed as she held tightly to him. He laid her in her bed, and pulled the covers up and over her. "You'll be here when I wake up?" Lily asked meekly. "I'll be here." Bruce assured her, rubbing her cheek lovingly as she snuggled in and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stirred, opening her eyes as Bruce pushed the service cart into her room. "Good morning, darling." Bruce said brightly, and Lily stretched as she stepped out of bed and rubbed her eyes impishly. Lily sat on the stool Bruce provided and tugged her pajamas straight, looking over her breakfast. "I'm going into the office today." Bruce said as he sat down, "You have therapy with Dr. Winchester, and Alfred will take you to that this afternoon." Lily chewed slowly, watching him. "Will you be late tonight?" she asked. Bruce poured his coffee, taking a sip and shaking his head. "Shouldn't be. Do you have something in mind?" Lily wiped her mouth before folding and replacing her napkin methodically. "Not really. Thought maybe we could watch an old movie or something." Lily shrugged as she focused on her plate.

"Sure, we could do that." Bruce said. He looked across the cart at Lily, who sighed as she shuffled her food around. Bruce tossed his napkin on the tray, standing and kneeling beside her. "I know you're frustrated." Bruce said, taking her hands in his, "Baby, you are doing so well, and I am so proud of you. You'll see, before long we'll be going out to parties and doing all the things you are missing." Lily smiled, "Am I really doing ok?" Bruce threw his hand in the air dramatically, "YES!" he cried, and Lily giggled as he kissed her on the cheek. He stood, pulling her up and hugging her. "You're doing better than ok." he said, "You're getting better by the day." 

Bruce released her and Lily smiled at him, "Go to work. I'll be fine." Bruce touched her cheek, and turned to leave. "I love you." She said, and Bruce walked back to kiss her before he left. Lily picked up the last piece of her bacon, munching as she walked to the closet to get dressed. Moments later, she surprised Alfred by pushing the cart into the kitchen where he was working. "Good morning, Mistress Lily." he offered, "You didn't need to do that. I will attend to it, and thank you." Lily leaned against the island, "It's ok, it makes me feel useful." she said happily. She modeled for Alfred, who helped her turn her shirt around and adjust her wig. "Any confusion today?" he asked. Lily thought briefly, "No." she said excitedly, "None at all."

"Very good then." Alfred said, turning back to his baking Lily sat at the island watching him work. "Am I really different than before?" he asked, "I don't feel different." Lily fiddled with her nails nervously, and Alfred stopped to face her. "You know, you and I are pals." Alfred started, "Have been since Bruce had the good sense to ask you out. And I think you are just as sweet as you have alays been." Alfred wiped his hands on his apron, "Furthermore, if this unplesantness helps you forget to doubt yourself so much, well..." Alfred scoffed, "All the better." Lily smiled, biting her lower lip. "I don't want Bruce to have to take care of me." she admitted, "I want to want him, not need him. Does that make sense?" 

Lily tapped her forehead, frustrated. Alfred began clearing her tray. "It seems to me that you and Master Bruce are at your best when you take care of each other." Lily rubbed her bare feet together and released her lip. "Quickly," Alfred said seriously, "what is today's memory?" Lily closed her eyes, wrinkling her brow as she focused. "Oh! How I met Bruce." she replied. Alfred grinned, "How did you meet?" Lily looked up pensively, "I made him coffee, and he overpaid me for it. I tried to give him change, but he told me to keep it until the next day." Lily scoffed, "Boy, he sure thinks he is charming doesn't he?" Alfred said nothing, laughing as he carried the dishes to the sink.

"So I closed the cart down, and there he was." Lily continued, "How's that?" Lily crossed her legs, remembering to check her skirt. Dr. Winchester applauded her jovially, "It's just marvelous, Lily. Your memory does appear to be returning and your pace is remarkable. You doing your exercises?" Lily nodded, "Every morning." Winchester scribbled something down, "And the fatigue? You are getting plenty of rest?" Lily nodded, "Whether I'd like to or not." she joked. The doctor looked over his notes, "How about the mood swings? Are we still getting confused?" Lily frowned, "Sometimes. I did last night after dinner, it was so embarrassing." Lily shook her head as she thought about it.

"What did you do?" Winchester asked. "Bruce saved me as usual." Lily admitted, "He's too good for me." Lily smiled, biting her nails nervously. Dr. Winchester observed her for a few moments s he wrote in his file. "Lily, do you remember your three 'C's?" he asked her. Lily swallowed, nodding quickly. "Yes. Um...C-calm." Lily slapped her knees lightly as she spoke, "Control, no wait...challenge, then control." The doctor smiled, "Very good. You just remember to use your devices. You really are doing quite well." The doctor stood and extended a hand to her, "Let's go make your video log for this session and you'll be ready to go." Lily hopped up and followed him out. 

Bruce sat at his desk, looking over several business plans a Lucius walked in. "Everything coming along?" He asked as Bruce shuffled papers. Bruce looked out at the setting sun pensively. "Dick doing alright?" he asked. Lucius stopped at the corner of his desk, "So far, and that girl he's working with is a spitfire." he laughed, "Speaking of lovely ladies, how are things at home?" Bruce's eyes glazed over, "She's much better, thank you for asking." Bruce looked at him as he sat up. "Sometimes, watching her struggle can seem like the hardest thing in the world. But even right now, just thinking about her," Bruce smiled, "I love her as much as I did the first time I saw her."

Lucius smiled as Bruce stood and packed his briefcase. "I'm going home, Lucius." Lucius nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Wayne." Bruce headed for the door, and Lucius called, "Oh, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce turned to him, "It's really nice to see you happy. Your father would be very pleased." Bruce smiled and stepped through the door. 

 

Joker wrapped on the door quickly and it opened to reveal a bleak single room. Desi stepped in, looking around in mild disgust as the Joker followed. "Desi, this is Schiff. We work together." the Joker introduced. Schiff stared at Desi before replying, "Sometimes. When I'm not in Arkham we do." Schiff nodded simply, nervous to be speaking to a woman like Desi. Desi smiled at him before turning to the Joker. He held her coat at the lapels as she rested her forehead against his cheek. "I'll do anything to make you happy, you know." she whispered. The Joker looked over to Schiff as he fidgeted, unsure of what they were doing in his room. "I want you to put on a good show for me." he instructed, touching her hair, "Show him a good time now, and you'll make me very happy." Desi said nothing, turning away quickly to face Schiff.

Schiff whimpered softly, confused as Desi rounded him and slowly opened her red trench coat to reveal her vivid blue bra and garter belt. She dropped the coat at her feet and turned to the bed, and Schiff trembled as he studied the seams along her stockings. Desi flopped across his bed, her hair spilling over the edge and she looked up seductively as she motioned for Schiff. Schiff tugged at his shirt as the Joker sat down on the single chair in the dingy room. He tightened his gloves and Desi giggled, adjusting the buttons on her garter as she called sweetly to him, "What's the matter honey?" she purred, "Because whatever it is, I guarantee I can make it all better." Schiff looked at the Joker, who waved him along dismissively. Turning back to her, Schiff scrambled to remove his clothes and Desi ripped open her condom, slipping it into her mouth. 

She sat up, taking his cock in her hand and slipping the condom down onto it using her mouth. Schiff waved his hands excitedly, his gaze avoiding both she and the Joker. Desi sat up, leaning back before him and looking out at the Joker. As soon as she spread her legs, exposing her crotchless panties, Schiff pounced and began thrusting feverishly. Desi barely noticed, running her polished nails down her neck and chest and stroking her breasts for the Joker. The Joker did nothing, his face resting in his palm as he watched. Schiff chuckled incredulously as he continued along, and Desi stared hungrily back at the Joker, hoisting her hips upward as she sucked on two of her fingers intently.

The Joker's jaw tightened, and he shook his head slightly as she worked her hands through her hair and threw her head to the side. Schiff began to moan as he worked, slowing to a stop sheepishly and falling against her. Desi eyes narrowed as she returned her stare to Joker, and she began stroking his hair comfortingly. "That's my boy." she cooed, "You were very good." Desi watched as Joker's eye twitched, and he stood and crossed the room. Schiff backed away frightened, and Desi smiled wickedly as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up from the bed.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked playfully as Joker slammed her against the wall. He lifted her at the hips and drove into her violently. Schiff oscillated between staring and averting his eyes as Desi cried out in pleasure and Joker panted his low growl in response. "Oh, J!" Desi cried, her body pressed against the wall, "God, that's good!" Desi pulled his hair, and he grabbed her left leg, lifting it as he buried himself in her harshly. "Baby, I wanna set something on fire." Desi cooed, "Can we when we're done here? Please, J?" Joker bit along her neck, and Desi screamed out in pleasure.

Joker looked up at her, and as she studied him expression she exploded ith happiness. "Oh, thank you, J! Thank you! Thank you!" She panted, kissing along his face as he continued driving into her. "I can't wait to...to..." Desi lost her train of thought as he bucked, her body going rigid as orgasm washed over her, "Oh my, oh!" she cried out. Schiff stared in wonder as she shook, clinging to him as he worked against her. "God, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Desi moaned, out of breath. The Joker shuddered, rubbing his cheek along hers as he came into her. He lowered her down the wall, where she leaned to catch her breath. 

Joker put himself together and bent for Desi's coat as she extended a hand to Schiff, "A pleasure working with you." she offered, and Schiff shook her hand bewildered. She stepped over and slipped her coat on as the Joker held it for her. Joker slapped his back hard and followed Desi out chuckling, leaving Schiff with no idea what had just happened. As they reached the elevator, Joker kissed Desi's neck playfully, "Told you that you would enjoy it." he bragged. Desi smiled at him, "Maybe I enjoyed it." she admitted. The elevator opened and they stepped on. "New rule," Joker announced, "When & wherever I want it. No arguments." Desi looked at him surprised, "You think you're pretty irresistible, don't you?" she nudged. 

The Joker pressed the button, rushing Desi's body passionately. "To you, I am. Unless you want to look up Schiff sometime." He replied, slipping his hand into her coat and massaging her privately. "You know it belongs to me. Why fight it?" Desi shuddered, "You're right." she moaned, "No arguments." The Joker released her and stepped away just as the elevator opened. "No exceptions." he instructed. Desi nodded, a smirk forming, "No exceptions. So, what are you gonna let me burn?" Joker excitedly took her hand and pulled her from the elevator and out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin winced as he peeled away his suit. "Hold still." Matilda ordered, examining the abrasion along his shoulder blade. She patted the abrasion with iodine, frowning as he grumbled. "I'm telling you, my mother was behind that fire." Matilda frowned, "I just know it." Robin rolled his shoulders to stretch the muscles, and Matilda found herself staring as she unzipped her suit. "You can't assume everything you encounter is your mother." Robin advised, "Trust me, it isn't healthy. The sooner you shake that out and get objective, the better." He looked over to Matilda, who looked away from his abs quickly.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this suit." Matilda huffed, pulling her arm from the sleeve. Robin walked over in his boxers, holding the cuff for her. "Where's your talc?" he asked. Matilda looked at him confused, and Robin just laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get you some baby powder and you'll be all set." Matilda rolled her eyes, "Pardon me for not knowing proper technique when squeezing into a rubber suit." She remarked, "I'll have to read up on it." Robin grinned, leaning into her as she pulled free of it, "I guess you're just not as learned as I am." he mocked. Matilda touched her nose to his. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." Robin offered, "For now." 

Matilda sighed laughing as Robin tilted his head and kissed her softly. Matilda gripped his broad shoulders, pressing her lips to his and probing softly with her tongue. Dick pulled away his mask and framed her face in his hands, kissing her with renewed intensity as she held to his strong shoulders. "Dick..." she whispered, kissing him briefly several times over, "take me home." Dick pulled from her concerned, "Sure. Mattie, is everything ok?" Dick looked in Matilda's eyes and she sighed, "No, I mean..." she explained shyly, "I mean come home with me. Dick, I'm ready." Matilda kissed hungrily, and Dick rested his hands on her forearms before he pulled back, nodding.

"Just, um, let me get this stuff put away?" he replied hazily. Matilda blushed, nodding quietly. They both went immediately to work putting away materials and filing notes on the nights activities. They barely spoke, both acutely aware of each other as they busied themselves with their tasks. As they closed each cabinet, they walked to Dick's motorcycle and continued to Matilda's apartment silently. Matilda stopped at the door, weaving nervously as she turned to him. "Just give me...five minutes, then come in ok?" Matilda rested her hands on his chest and Dick nodded encouragingly. Matilda opened the door and went in, leaving him at the door.

Dick pushed the door open, stepping in and locking the door behind him. He looked around the dark room and marveled at the completely furnished layout. "Didn't waste any time I see." He called, stopping to pick up a towel as he walked the hall to her bedroom. He tapped the door lightly, looking into the empty room. "Mattie?" he asked. From behind him he heard, "I'll be right out." Dick undressed to his boxers, and began laying the towel down across the bed. Matilda left the bathroom in a modest chermuse, watching him quietly as he looked up at her surprised.

"I just thought, you know, because..." Dick offered sheepishly, and Matilda smiled. "It's thoughtful." She responded, walking slowly over to him. After a couple nervous attempts, they leaned into each other, kissing softly. Dick sat up, looming over Matilda, "You are beautiful." he whispered. Matilda blushed, and pulled her chermuse over her head, dropping it to the floor. Dick hugged her body, kissing her comfortingly as she backed her way to the bed. Matilda laid down, her gaze never leaving his and she held to his hands as he lay beside her. He stroked her body lightly, leaning over to kiss her deeply.

Matilda trembled at his touch, and looked away to the ceiling. "Hey, if you're uncomfortable we can go slow or wait." Dick soothed, "Whatever you need." Matilda sighed, smiling at him, "I don't want to wait. I want you...just, um..." Matilda laughed sickly, "Do you think we could turn the light off?" Dick looked at her relieved, "For you I'd turn all lights off, everywhere." Dick kissed her passionately, reaching the cord on the ikea lamp as she wrapped her arms around him, and turning off the light. 

 

Joker leaned back in Desi's office chair, completely obscured by the open newspaper. His feet rested on the desk, wagging as he read and Desi watched him from her bar. The Joker rattled the paper, howling loudly. "You care to maybe with the rest of the class?" Desi commented as she poured her drink, and the Joker tilted the paper from his view. "They're calling her 'Redemption' You know, when she behaves this way, she's _your_ daughter." Desi threw back her drink and grimaced, "No when she behaves that way, she's _Crane's_ daughter." Both shared a laugh as Moroni walked into the room. 

Moroni stared at the Joker in disbelief. "So it's true." he stammered, "You know, when I got the call, I was sure there was a mistake and yet here he is. Desi, this is your, hell, OUR legitimate cover. Wat are you thinking about?" Desi downed a second drink, pausing to light a cigarette. "Which one of my people called you?" she asked as smoke escaped her mouth. The Joker looked smugly at Moroni before returning to his paper victoriously. " _Sal-va-tore._ " Desi purred, "You better tell me, or I'll have to torture them all." Moroni looked at her, confused. "I'll do it." she said ominously, "Believe it."

"Lamb?" The Joker called from beyond his paper, and a sinister smile came over Desi. "Yes, my darling?" she responded adoringly. The Joker responded smoothly, "Allow me to respond to Mr. Moroni, if you please." He tapped on the table idly, "Besides, I have a job much more befitting your... _talents_." Desi chuckled as she began slipping her heels off, tossing them to Moroni. "Don't wanna scuff them. YXL's and all." She joked, crossing the room and dropping to her knees in front of the Joker. As she diligently began to open his pants, the Joker dropped his newspaper and addressed Moroni.

"Now," he began seriously, "as you can see, Desdemona and I have reconnected and are exploring new and creative methods to our given profession." Moroni stared repulsed as she moaned, deep-throating the Joker. "Hey!" The Joker called, snapping his fingers, "Up here, pervert." The Joker rolled his eyes, crossing them momentarily at the sensation. "The thing is, we work well together, and this is an act you don't want to get between." Joker commented, licking his lips, "Unless you want to wind up like Gambol." Moroni grimaced, glancing down at Desi in disgust. 

"I can't have you interrupting business." Moroni said firmly, "Desi, I need to talk to you." Desi raised a single finger above her head, "Umph, mm-hmmm, mm-mm." She muffled as she worked. Joker placed a hand on her head, leaning back. "She'll be done in a minute." he assured, laughing at Moroni's expression. "Listen, Desi explained everything about the business. She'll run the office, and I'll handle the fun underhanded stuff." Joker rationalized. His eyes narrowed, "It's not like you really have a say anyway, Moroni." The Joker stopped, swallowing hard as a solemn look overcame him.

Desi threw her head back, panting happily as she carefully closed the Joker's pants. He pinched Desi's nose, and she giggled happily as she rested against his knee. Joker cut barren eyes to Moroni, who felt intensely uneasy about hat he had just witnessed. "Desi?" Moroni called. Desi sighed, her eyes fixed on the Joker. "Yeah?" she said dreamily. Joker smiled triumphantly, "Go on." he granted, running his hands over her lips. Desi licked his thumb gratefully before lifting to her feet and following him out. Moroni met her in the hall impatiently. "Desi, what are you doing?" he asked desperately.

"You wanna know what's great about J and I?" Desi mused absentmindedly, "I will do anything he asks me to." She explained, "But he never asks me to do anything that I would never do." Desi squinted, contemplating. "It's a good formula. I'll be sure to tell him that when he's fucking me from behind later." Desi stared off, and Moroni shook his head sadly at her. "Where is your husband Desi?" Desi's eyes trailed back down to him, and she frowned. "I have no husband." he said bitterly, "Listen, I like you Salvatore. I always have, and we've always done great business together. Don't fuck around with me now." She smiled at him, "You won't win."

Moroni frowned, "Just take care of yourself, ok? Don't let all of this fall apart." Desi's eyes shined, "It was great talking to you Salvatore." she said flatly, "I'm sure we'll do it again soon." Moroni sighed, turning to leave as Desi stared darkly at him.

 

Lily skipped into the kitchen merrily. It had been a good week, and she hadn't even bothered to take her medicine that morning. She opened the fridge, pulling components as she called aloud. "To make a sandwich," she began, "I need bread, mayonnaise, cheese, and.." Lily dropped the loaf as a wave of pain struck her. She saw a bright flash and gripped her temple as she crumpled to the floor. Lily whimpered, struggling to focus as she collapsed. Her pain was unbearable, and she couldn't even bring herself to call out as she lay there.

It was almost an hour before Alfred entered the kitchen and discovered Lily crying, curled in a ball on the floor. He rushed to her, collecting the phone from the counter and dialing her doctor. He lifted Lily's head, placing his apron beneath it. "The light." Lily choked out, "It hurts Alfred." Alfred closed the door to the refrigerator, standing to turn the light off. "Please don't go!" Lily cried, and Alfred returned and knelt beside her. "Your doctor is on his way." he assured her, "You're going to be just fine." Lily whimpered, nodding slowly.

The doctor arrived quickly, living in the Palisades himself and lifted Lily from the floor. He carried her into the sitting room, laying her on the chaise lounge and covering her face with a cool cloth. "Have we been skipping our pills?" Winchester asked sternly. Lily nodded slowly, "I'm sorry." Wincheter turned to Alfred, who went to retrieve the pills. "Don't apologize, Lily. But you have to take your medicine." he replied sternly, "It's very important." Lily whimpered, and Winchester checked her pupils and blood pressure. 

Bruce came in quickly, his concern evident. "I just got in. What's going on?" he asked. Winchester calmed him, extending his hands in the air calmly, "We just learned a valuable lesson about taking our medicine, didn't we Lily?" he asked. Lily covered the cloth over her eyes with her hand, "Oh, it hurts so bad." she sighed. Alfred appeared, extending the pills to the doctor and offering her glass of water. "Here we are." The doctor instructed, and Bruce helped her sit up to take them. Lily swallowed, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Can you focus for me, Lily?" the doctor offered, "A good memory, just one." Bruce sat beside her, taking her hand and looking at her encouragingly. Lily smiled lovingly at him, relaxing as they held each other's stare. "Can you tell me something you remember?" the doctor asked again. Lily smiled, "You're the Batman." She replied proudly, rubbing Bruce's chin as he sat shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you can understand my embarrassment." Bruce commented, checking behind him as Alfred walked Lily to her bedroom. Dr. Winchester chuckled, "Bruce, there's no need to be embarrassed. Lots of couples engage in role playing during sex. Lily's an exciting young woman and that behavior is common, especially given the poor sexual impulse control you have reported." Bruce opened the door, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, she'll be alright?" he asked. Winchester shook his medical bag for measure, "As long as she takes her medication, she should be fine. If not, I'm only a phone call away." he assured, "If I were you, I'd take her out once in a while. Think of it as exercise. You can always make it an early night if she gets tired." Bruce stood pensive, "I'll do that, thank you doctor." Winchester stepped out and Bruce closed the door.

"You lied to him." Lily said solemnly as Bruce walked into her room. Bruce looked to Alfred, who finished collecting her soiled laundry and excused himself without comment. Once alone, Bruce walked over the bed where Lily rested and sat on the edge of it. "I hate that I had to lie to Dr. Winchester." Bruce explained, "However, the truth about Batman is a very important secret. Anyone who knows is in danger, so we cannot tell anyone." Bruce took her hand, and Lily looked at her hand as Bruce laced his fingers with hers. "Do you regret telling me?" Lily asked. Bruce stared at her, unable to tell her that she discovered it. She looked so _ashamed_ , and Bruce replied kindly, "No. The night I told you was one of the most special nights of my life. We made love, and you healed a part of me that I wasn't even aware was damaged." 

Lily lit up, looking hopefully at him. "You mean I got to take care of you?" she asked. Bruce rubbed her cheek, "Baby, that's all you ever did." Bruce kissed her grateful cheek, "You still do." Lily hugged to his neck fiercely, "Do you miss being intimate with me?" she asked as Bruce sat up. "I see flashes of when we were together, and it doesn't always make sense so I can't tell if its a memory or I'm fantasizing." Lily explained. Bruce rested his head on her chest, looking out into her room. "You never looked better, Lily. That's the hard part. You are ever-enticing, beautiful, and sometimes just being near you or your perfume in the air makes me want you so desperately." Bruce lifted his head to look into her eyes, "But I want to be certain that you're healthy. That is paramount." Lily patted her chest, and as Bruce returned his head there she held to him. 

 

Bruce looked over investment plans, rubbing his eyes as he unfolded a large blueprint. His intercom buzzed, and Bruce removed his reading glasses and pressed the button to respond, "Yes, Doris?" The buzzer sounded and his secretary called out, "Mr. Wayne, there is a Miss Stormer to see you." Bruce smiled, surprised at the news. He pressed the button and replied, "Send her in." Bruce stood, buttoning his coat as Lily walked into the office carrying a basket and smiling brightly. "What a lovely surprise." Bruce said, crossing office to meet her. Lily swayed nervously, "You're not busy, are you? I remembered the lunch and the basket but I forgot to call." Bruce took the basket and wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to call." he said sweetly, "So, what did you bring?" 

Lily bit her thumb idly, "Baked chicken. I hope that's ok." Bruce took her hand and led her to his desk. Lily sat on the stenographer's stool and Bruce sat behind his desk. Bruce punched the button on his intercom. "Doris, hold all my calls please." he instructed, and Lily began setting out their lunch. Bruce grasped her hand, and Lily turned to him, placing a knee between his legs and leaning into him. "I'm so glad to see you." he said, holding her hips. Lily giggled, swaying subtly as she pressed to him. Bruce held to her and she looked into his eyes, pressing her forehead to his. Lily sighed as Bruce whispered "Ok, let's eat." Lily grinned and sat up, turning to her seat.

Bruce smiled in between bites, resting his silverware. "You put all this together yourself?" he beamed. Lily chewed thoughtfully, "Well, I had Alfred drive." she admitted. Bruce nodded, "Even still, Lily this is vintage _you_. I am just in awe, and I think it calls for a celebration." Lily tried in vain to mask her excitement as Bruce continued, "What do you say we go out tomorrow night, like the old days?" Lily covered her mouth, stunned. "Unless you don't want to." Bruce commented, "I know you used to be nervous about that sort of thing." Lily uncovered her mouth, swallowed and replied, "That was before I got this swell helmet." Lily knocked on the metal plate in her head and shrugged, "Nowadays...bring it on."

Bruce almost choked in response, and Lily laughed out loud. "Well, ok." Bruce said astonished, "When you get home, tell Alfred you need tomorrow's invitations. Just weed through all of them and pick something, anything you want." Lily jumped up, rushing Bruce and climbing into his lap. "Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you?" she asked, hugging him tightly. Bruce groaned softly. "Tell you want, let's make a deal." he huffed, "As soon as you start feeling tired, we go no matter what. No overdoing it the first time out." Lily kissed his cheek, "Deal." Lily went back to her lunch, "I already can't wait. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun."

 

Matilda and Dick sat across from Bruce and Lily in the limousine. Lily trembled, equally nervous and excited. "Have I told you how captivating you look tonight?" Bruce asked, reaching for her gloved hand. "Well, you know I have a bad memory." Lily joked, "You might have to remind me." Matilda watched them with a sense of relief as Bruce lifted a stray lash from her cheek delicately. "What party are we going to?" Dick asked, and Lily went for her small purse. "I went through all the invites, and this name kind of jumped out at me." Lily explained, "I don't remember her though." She handed the invitation to Dick, and as he examined it his expression grew solemn. "We're going to the Crane Gala?" he asked.

Bruce looked at him, snatching the invitation and reading it himself. "The Crane _Foundation_ Gala?" Matilda asked, and the men both looked at her knowingly. Lily studied the reaction sadly, "I messed up, didn't I?" she asked nervously, "I picked it because it seemed familiar, I didn't mean to cause a problem." Matilda turned to her, "You didn't, honey. The boys are overreacting because Desdemona Crane is my mother, and we don't really get along." Matilda looked to the men, "Isn't that right, gentleman?" Bruce swallowed hard, nodding along with Matilda. "That's it completely." he scoffed, "Silly when you really think about it." Lily turned back to Matilda concerned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. We can cancel if you want." 

Matilda smiled, "Absolutely not. We're all out, we're dressed up, and we are going to have a great time." Matilda cut an ominous look to the boys, "If anything comes up, we'll handle it then." The limousine came to a stop, and the chauffeur opened the door and reached for Lily's hand. "Ok," Dick commented, "Here we go." They formed a line, walking confidently into the auction house. Bruce was barely in the door when paparazzi swarmed him. "Take Lily." he instructed, deflecting the cameras as Dick and Matilda walked Lily into the main area. "I'm just going to find something without alcohol." Lily said, gesturing to the bar. Matilda nodded as Lily wandered over, dodging the rich and mildly drunk.

Lily drummed lightly along the bar, "Could I get a club soda please?" The bartender nodded and went to work. Lily heard from behind her, "Insufferable, isn't it?" and turned to face Desi. Desi was in a form fitting black lace gown, her rich purple lingerie visible through it. "You know, when you don't grow up rich, they can be be like a whole other species." Desi chuckled and Lily nodded as her club soda arrived. "It can certainly feel that way. Hi I'm Lily, um Lily Stormer." Desi finished her champagne, setting it on the bar and tapping it for a refill. "Delighted, Lily. Desdemona Crane, my friends call me Desi." Lily looked surprised, "This is your party then?" Desi sipped her refreshed glass, nodding.

Bruce emerged from the group and scanned the room for Lily, his heart sinking as he saw her and Desi waved to him charmingly. Bruce bounded across the room, and Desi threw her arms up in the air crying, "Bruce!" She threw her arms around him and Lily smiled sweetly, misinterpreting the situation. "Wow, Bruce." Desi whispered, "She doesn't seem st-st-st-stupid at all." Bruce pushed her away quickly, and Desi chuckled. "Lily, why don't you catch up with Dick?" Bruce instructed, "Desi and I are going to talk some business." Lily smiled, mildly confused before kissing Bruce on the cheek and walking away. "You stay away from her." Bruce seethed, watching her walk away smiling.

"Relax." Desi said calmly, "I left the important stuff alone. Long as she gets wet you don't don't have to have her replaced." Desi chuckled to herself, "Matter of fact, I probably helped that out." Desi straightened Bruce's tie, "With her all numbed out upstairs, I bet you barely have to try before you're hearing the old, _oh God, oh yes, oh oh oh_..." Desi looked maliciously, and Bruce was nearing shaking in his rage. "I'm warning you." Bruce said hatefully. Desi looked smugly at him, "No, I'm warning you." she corrected, "Look alive, you never know which of my friends might show up. You should be thanking me anyway. After what my ex did to her, trust me, forgetting was the kindest fate possible."

Bruce lost control of his temper, shoving Desi and sending her to the floor. Desi burst into laughter as several people crowded her. Bruce looked around embarrassed, and Lily stared at him upset. Desi sprang up, dusting herself off as she laughed. "Wow..." she commented, pointing at Bruce as the crowd watched, "You _do_ hit like the Batman." Desi turned on her heels, grasping her glass and walking away from him. His focus was on Lily who just stared at him confused. Desi finished her champagne and grabbed another, fishing out her phone and pressing send. "You are never going to believe who's here." she said merrily. "Bruce Wayne. He brought the hadi-cripple with him."

Joker howled, "That is a thing of beauty. You thought that was going to be boring." Desi downed her glass, "I said it wouldn't be as much fun as you were having. Speaking of torture, is he talking yet?" Joker looked to his feet, "I was supposed to get him to talk?" he asked. Desi laughed briefly, her laughter dying abruptly. Joker sensed her tone an asked, "What is it?" Desi stared vacantly, "Matlida's here." she said simply. Joker scanned his mind, listening to Desi breathe. "I bet she's wearing pink." he said disgusted. Desi chuckled, "Yeah, she is, and you ought to see the boy she's with." Joker paced, switching ears, "So go over there and give her Hell. You know she's scared of you anyway."

Desi eyes shined, "Thanks J." she uttered adoringly, "Now if only you could handle a simple shaking down for information..." Desi chuckled playfully and the Joker growled low, "Blow me." he replied gruffly. Desi went for another drink "Later." She replied. They shared a laugh as Desi closed the phone and walked across the room to Matilda. "Oh Jesus. Here she comes." Matilda said to Dick as she watched Desi approach. From across the room, Bruce watched her cautiously. "Bruce, what is it?" Lily asked, "Why are you and she fighting?" Bruce faked a smile, "We're not, don't worry about it honey." Bruce took a step toward the buffet and Lily pursued him annoyed, "You're lying." Lily said bemusedly, "You just lied to _me_." 

"Well, you've healed up nicely." Desi commented, looking over her. Matilda straightened herself, pulling her shoulders up as she looked at her mother. "Guess he went easy on you." Matilda licked her lips, "Perhaps beating me up isn't as fun as slapping you around." Desi leaned in to answer when a drunk patron stumbled into the conversation, hugging to Desi. "What a great party!" the drunk exclaimed, "Wow, doesn't she look fantastic?" Desi smiled hospitably. Matilda crossed her arms, "She looks cold, in my opinion." The drunk laughed, stumbling away. "Cold...cause its lace. That's funny." he said to no one in particular. "You need to loosen up, Matilda." Desi mused, "Not all of us need an inch of rubber between us and the action."

Matilda stared coldly at Desi, who seemed to ignore Dick completely. "Given your type of action, I'd worry about being flammable myself." Desi blinked several times rapidly, "Well...I don't know what you're referring to, but I will keep that advice in mind." Desi stepped up to Matilda, touching her chin tenderly. "I know about the Bat's hiatus." she purred, "Be careful, Matilda. It would be almost as much fun scaring this up as it was making it." Matilda's confidence eroded, and Dick stepped in, wrapping his arm around Matilda. "Mattie, why don't we.." Dick sighed, "get out of here." Desi turned to him stunned, "Well, I'll be. I didn't even see you there." Dick eyed her disapprovingly as he pulled Matilda and walked past her.

Dick walked over to Bruce, who was trying unsuccessfully to calm Lily. "We're getting out of here." Dick informed Bruce, "Mattie and I have work to do." Bruce looked at them concerned, "Is everything ok?" he asked, looking from Dick to Matilda. Matilda flashed a conflicted smiled, "She looks so empty. Without dad here to..." She trailed off, looking across the room as Desi commiserated with a crowd. "I'm worried. I figured she'll be far more dangerous now that she's alone, but I never imagined this." Matilda swallowed hard, and Dick took her hand. They looked at each other, and both nodded to Bruce before they left. "Good luck." Bruce offered, turning back to Lily.

"Dance with me?" Bruce asked, and Lily stared at him. "I don't want to dance with you. I want to know why you would lie to me." Lily looked at though she might cry, and Bruce took her hand as he pulled her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and whispered low to her. "I'm only trying to protect you." Lily wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she listened. "I know you mean well, but how can I get better if you shelter me from everything?" Bruce took a deep breath, "You have to trust me Lily." Lily scoffed, "Says the man who is lying to me. Bruce, why did you hit that woman?" Lily rested her head against his chest, and Bruce filled with dread. "Desdemona Crane is behind your abduction and shooting." he whispered sadly.

Lily's grip loosened around Bruce, and she glazed over. "She's the one that shot me?" she asked sadly. Bruce held to her, "Her husband did, sweetheart. He's in Arkham Asylum now." Lily sniffed, "But she got away with helping him? And um...she knows that it's me, the woman she shot, that she was just having a drink with?" Bruce rested his head against hers, shushing her as he rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to protect you from that. I'm sorry I lied." Lily cried softly, "Bruce, please take me home. I want to go home." She stopped, and Bruce rested his chin on her head. "Ok, let's go home."

 

Bruce untied his bow tie, stopping outside Lily's door to contemplate exactly what to say to her. She said nothing the entire ride home, and went immediately to her room upon their arrival. Bruce was unsure how she was taking it, and as preparing for the worst as he reached for the doorknob and knocked softly. Lily took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Come in." She called, and Bruce walked in, stopping cold as he saw her. Lily stood looking at him in a short silk nightie of a soft peach color. She changed her wig, and she nervously tugged the end of her slip which barely covered her hips. Bruce stared, his mouth agape as Lily smiled at him. "I picked the wig from pictures. It looks the most like my hair." she offered.

Bruce smiled, walking over to Lily slowly. "No." He said kindly, pulling the wig away, " _This_ looks most like your hair." Bruce mussed her pixie-like hair back and forth, tossing the wig across the room. He looked lovingly at her and Lily rolled her eyes nervously. "Bruce..." Lily said, taking his hand, "I'm not gonna break." Bruce sighed relief, kissing her hungrily. Lily held to his shoulders as her tongue mingled with his. "I have wanted this for so long." Bruce moaned, going for another probing kiss. Bruce kissed along her cheek and nuzzled her neck with his nose as Lily giggled softly.

"Shoes off, trousers down...shirt unbuttoned, nightgown." Lily said methodically. Bruce pulled, looking at her mildly amused, "What?" he asked. Lily blushed, "It's a system I have to remember. The doctor said that it would help to make up little things..." Bruce shook his head slowly, "My god.." he sighed, "I really love you. _This_ you, not just the you before." Lily's eyes watered, and she sniffed as she replied, "Then start with your shoes." Bruce slipped out of his clothes hurriedly, and Lily watched him adoringly. She slipped the straps off her shoulders and let the nightie slide down her frame to the floor.

Bruce swept her up in his arms, and Lily clung to his body as he carried her to the bed. Her laid her down, kissing her shoulder as he slipped into her gently. Lily brought her lips to his ear, whispering sweetly, "I love you so much." Lily softly tongued Bruce's earlobe, and he thrust deeply into her. She moaned loudly, running her nails through his hair as he began to suck her neck intensely. Bruce slipped his arms under her, holding to her as she pressed her forehead to his cheek. Lily whimpered, grabbing Bruce's ass as he drove into her. Lily moaned loudly, but said nothing as she held to Bruce and Bruce found watching her react to each thrust incredibly arousing.

"Bruce..." She sighed, breathing heavy. He looked at her rigorously, brushing his nose against hers. "I'm here." He assured her. Lily smiled, relieved. "Just making sure of you." She leaned up, kissing him softly. Bruce kissed down her body, kissing her breasts and licking along her nipples. His thrust shortened and continued deeply as he focused on her breasts, and Lily pulled her hands from him, covering her face and panting loudly. She moaned almost painfully, her body seizing completely as she came. Bruce returned his attention to her face, touching it softly as he kissed her. "I want you to come for me." Lily panted, "You are so incredible. God, how I love you."

Bruce rested his forehead against hers, driving into her at a quickened pace. "Baby, you are so beautiful." he whispered to her, "I was so lost without you. So scared that I wouldn't get you back. I..." Bruce stopped, burying himself into her as he came. Lily lay back, exhausted as he held to her. Bruce kissed her stomach as he pulled from her and Lily stirred. "I'm not asleep." she mumbled, "I'm just resting. Don't go, ok? Just stay here with me." Bruce lay beside her, watching her lay peacefully breathing. He lay back, looking up at the ceiling with a sense of serenity when he felt her snuggle up to him and kiss his torso.

"Thank you for letting be take a little cat nap." Lily purred, "I'll make it worth your wait." Bruce blinked, confused as Lily backed down his body. "Lily...we just did." Bruce commented, "Don't you remember?" Lily began massaging him, resting her face against his abs. "I have wanted you for so long." Lily said softly, "I missed you so much baby." Bruce rested a hand on her head, confused as to what to do. Lily continued to fondle him, and Bruce looked down at her. She looked so content, and she looked at Bruce lovingly as she said, "Take me Bruce."

Bruce gave into his desire for her, grabbing Lily by her hips and turning her onto the bed. He kissed her fiercely, holding to her desperately. "I need you." Lily whispered, tears filling her eyes. Bruce smiled, running his strong hands down her soft frame to her thighs. "You have me." He whispered, leaning down to catch her glance. "Baby? You have me."

 

Matilda sat in the window box, pressing her back against the cold glass of the window. She looked across the room at Dick as he lay asleep in her bed. Matilda drew her knees up to her chin, holding her legs in place as she turned the images of her mother over in her mind. Matilda took a deep breath, tears streaming from her eyes. Never did she think she'd be this happy or feel this proud. Never has she felt so afraid of the future. She sighed deeply, her eyes lingering on Dick. _How do I bring myself to say it?_ Matilda thought, _How do I tell him that I love him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much ado about Harley

"I just love date night." Desi exclaimed as she skipped along up the walk, followed by Joker. They reached the door, and Joker stepped from view as Desi rang the bell. She waited several minutes, clearing her throat as she focused on the plan. The brass door peep hole opened and a man answered, "Can I help you?" he asked groggily. Desi took a deep breath, her voice shaking as she replied, "I'm so sorry to bother you, but my car broke down and I'm not getting any reception out here. Please, could I maybe just use your phone?" Desi eyed the Joker pleased as the door unlocked and opened and Desi swept in, attacking the sleepy man completely by surprise. Pressing her blade to his neck, she held the door with her foot as the Joker wandered confidently in.

"Such a kind citizen." She muttered snidely, walking him into the main foyer. Joker chuckled as his wife made her way down the staircase to investigate. She stood petrified as she gazed at him, and the man called out angrily. "Whatever you want, just take it and leave us please!" he pleaded. The Joker looked at Desi nonplussed before running up the stairs and throwing the wife over his shoulder. The man wrestled, bucking away from Desi as Joker carried her down the stairs. Desi giggled as Joker pulled a knife, halting the man in his tracks. "Whatever I want?" Joker asked, licking his lips, "Poor choice of words." Joker hummed, opening the wife's sheer nightgown with his knife as she began to weep.

Desi studied the Joker, her eye twitching mildly as he cruelly taunted the woman. Desi pushed the man to his knees and began taping his wrists together gnawing the inside of her cheek as she eyed the Joker. Joker groaned maliciously, touching the woman's hair as she trembled with fear. "So, what's next?" Desi asked cheerfully, hiding her growing concern. Desi lifted a heavy vase, examining it before focusing her attention on Joker and waiting for his reply. "I dunno." Joker said flippantly, "Why don't you carry on down here while wifey and I head upstairs and get acquainted." Joker examined her backside as Desi let the vase slip from her fingers and crash to the floor. 

The Joker didn't look up and Desi held her breath. She was overwhelmed with fear as she watched what seemed like interest in that woman. Fleeting of course, but _actual_ interest in someone so bland, so ordinary. Desi gripped her knife, tightening her fist while the Joker taunted his victim completely unaware. Desi found herself torn. She knew that any interference and there would be Hell to pay, but the thought of her beloved with anyone else broke her out in a cold sweat. The woman trembled as J slipped his gloved hand down her chest to the seam of her gown, and Desi snapped. Unable to abide it any longer, she rushed the woman, stabbing her in the stomach several times rapidly.

The Joker grabbed her arm as the man cried out desperately. Desi closed her eyes, awaiting punishment as the woman collapsed to the floor. "Explain yourself." He demanded as Desi swallowed and turned to him. "I can't have another Harley Quinn." she admitted quietly. Joker's grip on her arm relaxed. He looked at Desi, who couldn't bring her eyes to his and he realized: _She isn't jealous, she's afraid._ A triumphant smile crept over the Joker's face, and he released her arm. "Did..did you really want her?" Desi asked nervously. Before he could answer, the man threw himself onto the floor and inched toward his wife. "She's still breathing." he begged, "Please do something!"

Joker pressed himself to Desi's back, tracing his fingers up her chest and along her neck. "Hear that?" he whispered, "She's still alive. What are you going to do about that?" Desi leaned against him, her breathing heavy in response to his touch. "You didn't really want to..." Desi whispered timidly "did you?" Sensing his control over her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, resting a hand on her stomach. "Why would I want hamburger," he assured, "when I have steak." Desi felt his breath against her neck, and her relief was almost sexual. He tensed his hand, jerking her against him and Desi gasped at his strength. "Finish what you started." He huffed, releasing her. Desi threw herself over the woman, her legs sinking into the small pool of blood. 

The woman coughed, emitting her barely audible plea as she stared at her husband. Joker moved happily around the ground floor, pouring gasoline over priceless artwork and mementos and chuckling loudly. Desi looked from the man to his wife, listening to the Joker's laughter like a serenade. She smelled the gasoline in the air and her body relaxed as she powerfully brought the blade down in a single swipe, cutting her throat. The man bellowed bitterly as he watched, and Desi dropped her hand and threw her head back. Her senses overwhelmed her, and Desi ran her blood drenched hands over her chest as she orgasmed. 

Joker walked through the room, stopping when his gaze fell on Desi. She remained kneeling in the pool, her head back as she caught her breath. "Ahem." Joker said ironically, "Blow our load already?" Desi sighed, dropping her head slowly and returning his gaze with a look of complete euphoria. The Joker licked his lips, "What do we do now?" she asked playfully. Joker eyed the man lying on the floor as he struck a match. His eyes were sinister and his tone cool, "Now we check out the garage." 

The garage opened and Desi skipped in, looking around at the many cars. Joker followed, pulling the man along when Desi gasped. "Oh my God." she uttered, "It's a 1949 Buick Roadmaster with a chopped top." Joker rolled his eyes as Desi hugged the hood. "I want to have sex with this car." Joker laughed, throwing the man against it, "Well pop the trunk before you get started." he joked. 

 

Joker pulled right to the edge of the cliff which overlooked the island of Gotham City. He threw the car into park, and Desi stretched, extending her right leg straight into the air. "Remember when I was a bookkeeper?" she asked him. The Joker scoffed, "Do you?" He looked at her quizzically as she sat up, bringing the leg stiffly in front of the Joker as she twisted her body around to face him. "I went to college you know." she commented, "Gymnastics scholarship." The Joker suddenly gripped her ankle, pulling her over him, and she straddled his legs, facing him. "Just goes to show you." Joker commented dryly, "College is a complete waste of time."

Desi rubbed her nose against Joker's, intoxicated by the nearness of him. She pulled his tie slowly from his vest, her eyes closed as she continued to rest her face against his. "You smell different." The Joker remarked softly. Desi held her breath as he leaned in to take her in slowly. "Do I?" She mumbled, biting her lip as she extended her neck and rubbed against his forehead. Joker slipped his gloved hands up the outside of her strong things, "Not like _my_ Desi." he said seductively. He looked up, bringing him mouth near Desi's trembling lips. "I must've gotten that bitch's perfume on me." she huffed.

A soft growl happily escaped Joker, and he squeezed her thighs lightly. "Did you kill her for me?" he asked sweetly. Desi moaned softly, nodding slowly and Joker brought his lips to hers, teasing her with his tongue before pulling away. Desi whimpered, her eyes snapping open and staring at him as he focused his attention on her body. He studied her dress closely before ripping it open hastily, and the cold air hit Desi's exposed skin breaking her out in gooseflesh. "My favorite color." Joker commented, running his finger along her bra, "This to get my attention?" Desi looked down objectively, "Do I still need to?" she asked innocently, "I mean, if the breasts don't do the job, I doubt what I wrap them in will."

The Joker shook his head softly, clicking his tongue. "It does make me curious what the panties look like." He looked at Desi, who smiled devilishly. "What panties?" she asked, spreading her knees to slide down closer to him. Joker held her face, running his thumb across her lips as a smile stretched across his face. Desi tugged at his hair, and he pulled her face to his, kissing her voraciously. She held his face with her hands, and felt him open his pants as his tongue explored her mouth. Joker broke the kiss, growling as he grasped her ass, pulling her onto him and Desi cried out in relief. She swiveled her hips, gripping the back of the seat as she thrust against him.

Desi threw her head back and her hair caught the wind as she continued to grind against his hips savagely.The Joker simply watched as Desi rode him wildly, bucking as she dug her fingers into the tuck and roll upholstery and threw her head back and forth as she moaned lustfully in response. He licked his lips as her breasts swayed mere inches from his face. "Aren't we vivacious tonight?" he asked humorously, "All of this because I made a joke?" Desi grabbed his hair, her pace quickening as she replied, "Don't be like that. She can't please you like I can." Desi leaned back, grasping his tie for support as she rolled onto her ass and brought her legs up forming a large V.

Desi lowered her legs on either side of the Joker's shoulders, and lifted her ass with her legs. She brought herself very near his erection and hovered there. Her calves were still bloodstained and Joker leaned over, licking up to her knee as Desi leaned back on her arms. Desi sighed, shivering as he licked slowly along her leg. "I can tease too." Desi said, rubbing herself delicately along the head of his penis. "You really want that woman instead?" The Joker stared at her with dark eyes, and answered charmingly, "What woman?" 

Desi smiled blissfully. "You want it?" she purred, brushing across him again, "Take it. It's always better when you drive anyway." Joker grimaced determined as he grabbed her hips and began slamming her onto him. Desi immediately surrendered herself, crying out in complete ecstasy as he pounded against her mercilessly. Joker dug his gloved fingers into the delicate flesh along her hips, and her tattered lace dress chafed and burned her skin. Desi held to his tie, and Joker leaned forward slightly, allowing Desi to hook her ankles behind his head. "Don't say anything." he ordered intensely, "Not a word." Desi stared deeply at him, struggling to focus as the earliest waves of euphoria washed over her.

Joker slowed his pace, drawing her slowly over him in long strokes. Desi immediately looked up in protest but stopped short hen she saw his face. "Ah, ah, ah..."Joker said, "Not a word, now, and don't you come until I tell you." The Joker smiled wickedly as Desi looked at him desperately. Joker leaned closer to her and released her hips as Desi held his tie. Desi sank back onto him, taking him entirely into her. His thick shaft throbbed inside her, and Desi's eyes rolled back in her head. "Not yet." he uttered, "Wait for it or I'll never touch you again." Desi looked at him desperately, a whimper escaping her lips as he lingered in front of her. Joker stroked her hair softly, "My Desdemona."

Desi swiveled her hips over him, and Joker grabbed her hips. " _Now._ " he soothed, "For me." Desi took a deep breath, ejaculating as she came and holding to him as he slammed her down. Desi threw herself forward, kissing him hungrily. Joker slowed to a stop, holding her ass comfortingly as he came and Desi continued to kiss him. "Only my Desdemona." Joker muttered as she kissed along his scars. Desi swallowed, trying to catch her breath. "May I speak now?" she asked sweetly. The Joker chuckled, and Desi continued, "You know, we still have a guy in the trunk to take care of." Desi giggled, "This night is almost too much wonderful." Desi rested her face against his, feeling along his vest idly.

Joker rolled his forehead along Desi's, muttering, "I'd miss you if you went away." Desi heart swelled at the remark, and Joker realized what he said and pushed her to his side and left the car. He said nothing as he walked away into the night. Desi watched him leave, looking down at the loose fabric that was once her dress and cutting the remainder of it away. She threw her trench on and buttoned it, unsure of what the Joker was doing or when he might be coming back. She lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the night wind as she fetched the shovel from the back seat. 

She walked to the trunk and inserted the key, resting the shovel on her shoulder. Her cigarette was rescued by a gloved hand which sprung up from behind her and Desi smiled brightly as the trunk door opened and both she and the Joker looked down at the petrified man in the trunk. He stared up them, and Desi sprang into action, spinning around and she began singing lively and walking away from the car. "I'm fixing a hole before the rain gets in, and stops my mind from wondering." She sang happily, hopping on the shovel and sending it into the earth. The Joker threw the cigarette away, leaning into the trunk and collecting up the man as he mumbled, " _...where it will go._ " He drug the man over to Desi as she worked. "It's _wandering_ , not wondering." he corrected. Desi brushed her brow, "What?" she asked. 

Joker removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves. "The lyrics," he replied, "Stops my mind from wandering." He took the shovel from her and set to work. Desi watched him sheepishly, and he replied, "Of course, it is the relevant choice. I prefer 'Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite.' personally." Desi smiled, admiring his forearms as pitched the loose earth out of the growing hole. The man lay on his side, sullen at the realization of his fate. As the hole began to deepen, Desi hopped in. "I'll never get you out if you don't trade with me now." Joker stuck the shovel into the earth and climbed out as Desi got back to work. Joker sat on the edge of the hole, beside the man. "See how well trained she is?" he commented, "If you trained yours as well you wouldn't be in this position." From below him she called, "I heard that, ass." The shovel went flying out of the hole past him, and he reached down and pulled her out and into his lap.

"So this is all training, huh?" Desi asked playfully, "I don't bring anything to the table?" Joker said nothing, bouncing her on his knee as she laughed roundly. She kissed him sweetly, and he held her face as he watched her closed eyes. She pulled slowly from him and as her eyes met his she giggled. "I cut your suspenders." she giggled, hopping from his lap as he examined his chest. He looked at her annoyed as he stood and walked over to the man. Desi ripped the tape from the man's mouth and stood smiling as Joker eyed her annoyed. he stood beside her, playing with the frayed end of his suspenders. "I don't want to **be** Harley Quinn either." Desi said flatly, and they both kicked him into the hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce circled the date slowly. He sat in front of the monitors examining Lily's notes while on hold. A pleasant voice returned to the line, and the speakerphone nearly echoed in the expanse of the cave. "Good afternoon, Dr. Winchester's office. Natalie speaking, how may I help you?" Bruce cleared his throat, letting the pages fall from his hand. "Hello Natalie, Bruce Wayne calling. Is he available?" Bruce leaned back in his office chair to focus on the call. "Hello, Bruce! How are you and Lily doing?" Dr. Winchester asked. Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Dr. Winchester, I have a question and I'm not entirely sure how to ask it. About a week ago Lily and I were... intimate." Bruce stopped, surprised at his embarrassment. "Wonderful!" Dr. Winchester exclaimed, "A pleasant experience, I hope?"

Bruce ran his hand across him mouth, "After we were finished, she had a minor episode. She didn't remember the sex, and was pretty aggressive concerning..." Bruce trailed away, and the doctor read his frustration. "That's actually pretty standard behavior, Bruce." The doctor explained, "Nothing to alarm yourself over." Bruce stared up, mildly annoyed, "So, my girlfriend and I make mad, passionate love." He explains, "She dozes for a few minutes and then wants it all over again, like it never happened, and that you call standard?" Bruce looked at the speaker, annoyance mixing with his concern. The doctor laughed, "No, I'd call that wife material. Bruce, relax. Did she enjoy herself? Was she harmed in any way?" Bruce furrowed his brow, "No, but it just seems wrong." The doctor's tone softened, "Bruce, when Lily is exhausted, that can happen. You haven't done anything wrong, in fact she has been very happy and productive in treatment and a lot of that is thanks to you. You light her up inside."

Bruce smiled as his thoughts lingered on Lily. "So she's ok?" he asked. Winchester replied, "She's ok. You have my word. Bruce, take your cues from her, she's getting better everyday." Bruce nodded, "Thank you Doctor. I'll be in touch." Bruce ended the call, looking up at the television at the news broke of the Tidwell Mansion fire. Bruce went for the remote, listening at the gruesome details of the discovery that morning. He switched the television off and went upstairs to look for Lily. He walked into the large living room, and Alfred stopped arranging tinsel on the massive tree as he spied Lily in the corner. Lily rested against an overstuffed pillow, her back to Bruce as she watched the news. She was bundled up in a bright red blanket, and Bruce smiled as he walked past the fire to sit with her.

"Oh Bruce," Lily gasped as she covered her mouth in horror. Bruce opened his arms and Lily hugged him. "It's just awful. The Tidwell's were such wonderful people." Bruce held her as she rested against his chest. "Vivian even brought that basket when I left the hospital. It's just so sad." Bruce nodded, examining her scarf as he reclined against the couch. "I like this head wrap thing." he said. Lily sat up, nodding and she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, "I wasn't feeling the wig today." she sighed, "I should be able to go without it soon enough." Bruce kissed her forehead, "I'm very glad to hear that." he said softly. Lily lay against his chest, and they both stared at the fire quietly. "How is work coming?" She asked, kneading cheek against his chest. Bruce sighed, "Good, everything is coming along great." Content in each others' arms, Bruce and Lily dozed peacefully while Alfred left his work with the tree and brought another blanket to them. 

 

Across town, Dick held to Matilda as they both slept. Matilda stirred, tossing restlessly as she muttered, "No, don't. Mom...what did you?" Matilda twisted in the bed, waking Dick as she called out, "God, please stop! Liam!" Matilda bolted upright, sweating as she caught her breath. Dick grasped her shoulders, "Hey, it's ok." Dick soothed, "Mattie, calm down. What is it? Talk to me." Matilda calmed herself, swallowing as she looked at Dick nervously. "I'm ok. Just...a nightmare." Matilda covered her eyes, breathing deep. Dick rubbed her back supportively, "Who is Liam?" he asked carefully. Matilda looked through her fingers at him, "Where did you hear that name?" she asked. He looked at her woefully, and she shook her head dismissively. "Liam Sotheby was the boy from school." she explained.

"I thought getting away from them would help, but it didn't." Lily turned to Dick, nearly overwhelmed by her grief. "I have to find out what happened to him. I just have to. If he's dead, what she might have done to him if not." Matilda touched Dick's chest with her open palms, "You understand, don't you?" she asked nervously, and Dick smiled subtly as he looked in her eyes. "How can I help?" Dick replied, and Matilda sighed her relief as she kissed him passionately. Dick hugged her, and as she pulled from the kiss he commented, "Just come back to me, ok?" Matilda's eyes shined, and she nodded as she touched his chin and went in for another kiss.

 

Meanwhile, Gordon had his hands full as he roamed the burn site. The mansion burned nearly to the ground, and the corpse found amongst the cinders was truly gruesome. Gordon directed the police as they searched in vain for Arthur Tidwell; and for the first time in the nearly two month hiatus, he missed Batman. The medical examiner collected the body, and Gordon signed her papers as he contemplated exactly what he was going to tell the media. The Bullock walked up slowly, his breath condensing in the cold morning air. "Well, it's an arson all right." Bullock concluded, "That makes the second one within a week, Commissioner." 

Gordon sighed, "I know, and I'm willing to bet the Joker is involved." He looked around exhausted, "Any word on the missing Tidwell?" Bullock shook his head, "Nah, but there is a car missing. It could be this guy is alive somewhere, snapped and is responsible for this." Bullock sniffed, "What a fucked thing to hope for, eh?" He looked to Gordon, who contemplated silently for several minutes. "Yeah," he concluded, "I'm going back to MCU and working out what to tell the press. Can you take over here?" He looked to Bullock, who pulled the toothpick from his mouth and threw it down, nodding affirmatively. "Go on, I got this." he offered.

 

It had been almost two months, and Crane rarely slept at all. His thoughts lingered on his beloved Desdemona, whose visits started as frequent and loving only to erode into sporadic and cold as time wore on. It had been weeks since she visited at all, and Crane completed each daily task with the growing worry of where his wife was and who she was with. _She loves you._ He assured himself, _You have to remain calm. There's no reason to imagine anything awful just yet. Give her time, she's been through a lot lately._ Crane tried to calm his worried mind, but the knowledge of the Joker's freedom with his wife simply terrified him. He was exhausted, and the events since his daughter's departure weighed heavy on him. Crane found himself actually regretting his actions, and praying to get information soon. 

Crane sat in the corner of the recreation area at Arkham Asylum, watching the other patients. He stared as some painted, wile others sat staring up a small television with an overwhelming sense of disgust. The door nearest him opened and a guard walked in a middle aged, mousy-looking man who sat timidly by Crane. "Hi, my name is Schiff." He offered, extending his hand. Crane shook his hand, "I'm not in the least interested." he replied cuttingly. Schiff pulled his back sheepishly. Crane noticed the news, which showed stock footage of the Joker with a warning to alert the police if you see him. "Hhhmpf." Crane emitted audibly, and Schiff looked at him. "Aw, he's not so bad." Schiff commented, "Mr. Joker can be okay if you're working for him." Crane looked sickly at him, and Schiff continued, "No, it's true. Just the other day, he showed up with a woman for me to..." Schiff twisted his hands, obviously embarrassed as he blushed and looked to the floor.

Crane furrowed his brow, turning his complete focus to Schiff. "The Joker came to see you?" he asked, "With a woman?" Schiff nodded, still looking at the floor, "A really pretty one too. An honest to goodness lady." Schiff continued to fidget with his hands, "She was so soft, and smelled like baby powder. I even got to, you know, before Mr Joker." Crane closed his eyes, feeling as if someone had punched him right in the center of his chest. "Baby powder." he mumbled, "She sounds wonderful." Schiff looked at him, mildly confused to the severity of his reaction, "See? Told you he can be a great guy." he offered quietly, "If you know how to work with him." Schiff looked on as Crane got up, walking away to the guard as if in a daze.

 

It seems the only people in Gotham that got plenty of rest were Desi and the Joker. Desi rolled over and rested on his chest, and the Joker inadvertently pushed her off the bed. Desi landed with a thud, moaning as she sat up wearily. "Morning to you too, best beloved." Desi said sarcastically as she stood. She climbed onto the bed like a predator stalking her sleeping prey. As she went to pounce on Joker, he grabbed her wrists and flipped her over on the bed, holding her down as he looked down into her eyes. "Treatment today." he said seriously. Desi nodded, her hair scattered around her face. "I know. Do you want me to get everything arranged?" Joker stared at her silently for several minutes, saying nothing. 

Desi's eyes trailed down his face and shoulders to his muscular forearms as they held her down. "You know, for 50 you're really fit." Desi remarked, "Good genes, I guess." Joker leaned down close to her face, "I'm not 50 quite yet, and I'll never be old." Joker countered dryly. Desi smiled, "Say that to your graying temples." she giggled, and Joker's smile faded briefly, "Oh, don't be sad, it's really sexy." Desi offered, "Besides, you'll never be old remember? Age is a state of mind." Desi smelled him and closed her eyes, her desire for him making it almost hard to breathe. "No, my dear, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'll never be old because _I_ am canon." 

He hopped up, releasing her and walking away from the bed as Desi looked on confused. "The best you can hope for is a great death and to be remembered fondly." Joker called over his shoulder, "I get to live forever, more popular even than the bat." Desi looked around puzzled at the remark as she heard the bathroom door close. She stood and went down to the office and climbed into the chair. She began tying her arm off as the bathroom door opened and Joker walked through with his shirt untucked and only half buttoned. "I got it." Desi said and he went to examine, "Christ, we look like Sid and Nancy." Joker prepped the shot, "They had no style." he said coolly. 

He walked over to Desi and finished strapping her down before he inserted the needle. "Villains are different, Desdemona. We don't get older, we just become less afraid." He looked at her calmly, "More violent, more creative. Villains grow desperate instead of old, is there anything more frightening that that?" Desi smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm still learning from you. You're so very good to me." Joker's eyes left hers as she said it, and he depressed the plunger on her shot. Looking back at her, he said coldly, "This the twice the dose you're used to." Fear washed over Desi's face as Joker concluded, "This is gonna hurt."


	8. Chapter 8

The door to his cell opened and the guard called sternly, "Crane, you have a visitor." Crane closed his book, standing hopefully and straightening his jumper as he followed the guard down the hall. Crane smoothed his hair, nervous as the door opened. He rounded the corner and found Matilda sitting across the table waiting for him. Completely surprised, he called out, "Matilda!" She stood to face him and a near maniacal smile crossed Crane's face. Matilda in turn grinned, "Hi daddy." she said sweetly. Matilda stared at him amazed, he looked so worn, so _old_. Crane gestured to the table, and they both sat.

"How are you?" he asked. Matilda continued to stare empathetic, "I'm good." Crane nodded, "You changed your hair back," he offered. "it looks nice." Matilda tossed her hair back, "Well, I'm going to school, so I'm really busy and I needed something easy to manage." Crane's eyes lit up. "You are going to school." he said, relieved, "Am I to assume you have a gentleman?" 

Matilda smiled looking to her knees bashfully. Crane nodded knowingly, looking over her head. "Does he treat you well?" he asked. Matilda clutched her purse, "Yeah dad, he's wonderful." she assured, "I'm really happy." An serenity washed over him, and he sat silently.

"Have you heard from mom?" Matilda asked carefully. Crane's serenity disappeared and he looked sadly at Matilda. "You know your mother." Crane scoffed, "Busy busy busy..." Crane squared his jaw, and Matilda reached across the table and held his hand. "She's not happy. I've seen her, I know." she offered. 

Crane embraced Matilda's hand. "You're wrong, sweetheart. Maniacal is your mother at her happiest." Crane replied heartbroken, "She put normal on like a suit. For you, and for me." Matilda looked to the table, frustrated.

"I only ever loved you." Crane said seriously, "From the moment I found out she was going to have you. I only wanted for your happiness." Crane swallowed hard, "If I had known it would turn out like this, I would have done things differently for you." 

Matilda smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Dad, I need some information from you, its very important." Crane blinked several times, "Anything." he replied. Matilda went for her purse, producing a small notepad. "What do you know about mom and Liam Sotheby?" she asked.

Crane sat up, thinking, "The boyfriend." he said distantly, "Your mother took the Joker with her, and even they didn't speak of it publicly." Crane scratched his head, "He went away right after that, so I don't really know anything. Your mother keeps files on all her major endeavors though. Rather sociopathic if you ask me, but she keeps them like mementos, in a safe at her office. Perhaps you could ask Maroni." 

Matilda scribbled everything down quickly, nodding appreciatively. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to know this?" he asked. Matilda looked up from her notes pensive. "If it weren't for me, he'd be fine. I need to know what became of him."

Crane stood, looking down at her. "Matilda, my dear, that had nothing to do with you. You cannot be responsible for your mother's actions. Just be sure you know what you are in for." he advised. Matilda felt overwhelmed at her father's pardoning, and stood, hugging him close to her. Crane brought his hands to her back slowly, and Matilda said tearfully, "I am proud of you for staying here and getting better. I really am daddy." 

Crane closed his eyes, holding the back of Matilda's head as he squeezed her. Matilda sniffed, stepping back and reaching for her purse. "You don't have to go yet, do you?" Crane asked, his loneliness obvious. Matilda nodded, "I have an appointment. I have to go." 

Crane nodded, looking down as he backed away. Matilda looked at him, and felt a strange sense of sadness. "Do you think I could visit you more often?" Matilda asked, "Talking to mom is out of the question, and I miss you." Crane looked up at her hopefully. Matilda hugged him again, "I don't care what the truth is." Matilda whispered, "You're my dad, and I love you." 

Crane hugged her hard before pushing her away. "Go on. A girl your age shouldn't be hanging out in an asylum, visiting her convict father." Matilda went to the door, tapping on it before she replied, "I'll see you soon." Crane smiled, nodding as she walked out of the room.

Crane turned to the guard waiting for him and extended his hands. "I need to speak with my therapist." Crane said calmly, "Can I arrange that?" The guard checked his classification and nodded, opening the door and leading Crane back to his cell. Crane walked along, equally full of hope and worry. _I have to talk to Desdemona._ He thought, but even he was unsure of exactly what to say to her. He entered his cell and waited for the therapist as he contemplated his next move and tried to calm his nerves. _How bad could she be?_ he wondered, staring into space.

 

Desi winced, groaning softly as she stirred. The Joker looked down from the bedroom, and walked down the stairs to her. He said nothing, unbuckling her restraints one at a time, and she rolled to her side and curled into the fetal position. Desi laid there for several minutes, dark bruises forming along her wrists and ankles. Desi's muscles ached and she took a breath slowly as Joker turned her face up and shined a light in her eyes. "You should be dead." he said proudly, "A 70% solution would kill a much larger man, and cause permanent psychosis in those that survived." Joker checked her pulse, "You lucid?" Desi blinked a few times, chuckling ominously as he pulled her upright. 

Joker looked at her, trying to read her reaction as Desi continued to chuckle darkly. She looked at him maniacally, with a crazed emptiness as he listened to her heartbeat. "You hallucinated last night." he commented, "Sounded pretty horrific. You want to share with me what you saw?" Desi pointed her finger and poked him in the chest several times slowly as she laughed. She hopped up from the table, stumbling around as her feet hit the floor and her fatigued muscles gave. Desi took a deep breath, quieting her laughter as she turned back to the Joker. "Matilda." she replied matter-of-fact. Without further explanation, Desi walked to the kitchen and retrieved the shovel. She threw it against her shoulder and breezed past as the Joker watched. 

Desi disappeared into Matilda's room, and Joker stood silent for a few moments until he heard the first crash. Joker walked to the door as Desi swung the shovel a second time, sending Matilda's many school awards flying across the room. Desi panted, grasping the shovel and sending it through her framed birth certificate and into the wall before ripping it and a chunk of the drywall out. Joker observed her silent tantrum, a smirk on his face as she turn the shovel over and shattered frame after frame. Desi's hair was matted and unkempt, and she only grunted softly as she crushed anything her eyes settled on. 

After about ten minutes Desi relented, stopping to catch her breath as she leaned against the shovel. Matilda's small bookshelf lingered crooked on the wall momentarily before collapsing with a loud crash as Desi's cell chirped. Desi sighed, dropping her shovel and turning on her heels. She walked over the broken glass, embedding it into her feet and walking a trail of blood back to the kitchen table as she grasped her phone and answered it. There was plaster in her hair and she rubbed her eyes as she answered flatly, "Yeah?"

"Darling?" Crane said kindly. He stood at the pay phone with his therapist, holding the phone and awaiting reply. Desi stood, shoulders slumped emotionless as she listened to the silence of the line. "Hello Johnathan." she said dreamily. Joker heard the name and turned, walking over to her as he listened in. "How are you? Is everything all right?" Crane asked. Desi closed her eyes, and the Joker pressed his ear near hers to catch Crane's comments. When Desi failed to respond, Crane nervously continued, "You haven't been to see me in a few weeks. I miss you and I was worried." Desi opened her eyes, drifting off as she mumbled, "I'm sorry dear, I've just been really busy."

Tears fell from Crane's eyes as he listened to the vacancy of his wife's voice. Joker pulled back, rounding to her other ear. "Desi, baby? I love what you've done with Matilda's room." Desi smiled, oblivious to what Crane was saying, and Joker slipped his hand over hers and gripped the phone. "Let's remodel this whole place, you and me. And when we're done, I'm gonna carry you up to _our_ bed and I'm gonna..." Joker whispered silkily, "...until you can't walk straight." 

Desi chuckled into the phone inadvertently, and Crane stopped. "Did you hear that darling? I was telling you about Matilda, that she came to see me." he explained desperately. Desi sighed, "Matilda did?" she asked flippantly. Crane closed his eyes, nodding. "Yes. She came to see me honey. She asked about you."

Joker sniffed, clearing his throat and speaking plainly, "Ok, time to say goodbye now." Joker took the phone from her hands and spun her around to face him, holding the phone up to her mouth. "I have to go now, Johnathan. I'll talk to you soon." Desi mumbled absently. Joker lowered his hand and went for Desi's neck with animailistic prowess. As he sank his teeth into her delicate flesh, Desi cried out in pained bliss. Crane held the phone incredulous as she heard her moans over the phone. "Oh, J. Take me now, I want you inside me right now." Desi pleaded. Joker growled happily, turning a malicious eye to the still open phone before slamming it shut hatefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily laid the deli tray on the island, closing the refrigerator door with her foot. Bruce thumbed through the large three ring binder slowly, looking at each page amazed. "So I just though it might make more sense." Lily said, putting her sandwich together. She leaned up on her toes to examine what he was looking at, and Bruce looked up elated. "This is what you've been doing while I work?" he asked, "Lily, this is fantastic. I really needed this done, too." He flipped through the pages, noting the detail, "Now all my charity functions and commitments are completely mapped out. I tell you, would you consider keeping this up for me? I could get you an assistant." Bruce offered. He watched her complete the sandwich, pulling each item from its designated place with no confusion.

Lily met his glance, "Can I make you one?" she asked. Bruce smiled as he shook his head. Bruce continued to observe, his heart swelling as Lily put everything away effortlessly. "You're offering me a job then?" she asked playfully. Bruce rested his face in his palm, "You do good work." he said pleasantly, "I'm sure we can work something out." Lily nodded, chewing thoughtfully, "Didn't I do something before the accident?" she asked. Bruce sighed, "You weren't really attached to it. A woman of your intelligence really ought to do something fulfilling." Lily smiled, chewing slowly. "Besides, I seem to remember you saying that if you could do anything, you'd help people in need." Bruce replied, "Well, anyplace you can tighten the budget will free up some cash. You could invest that anywhere you like." 

Lily hopped down, walking around the island to Bruce. "I don't know." she mocked, "I'll have to check out the benefits and the insurance and such." Bruce smiled as Lily continued, "Can I take a day before I give you my answer?" Bruce kissed Lily softly, and Lily touched his face as she leaned against the island. Bruce rested his hand on Lily's ample breast, and Lily sighed joyfully at his touch. Lily looked into his eyes, smiling as she cupped his other hand to her breast, and Bruce ran his hand up her shirt as he went in for another kiss. He trailed down her neck with soft kisses, and Lily hopped onto him, hugging her knees to his waist as he held her up. Lily hugged his neck and he carried her out of the kitchen.

Stopping at the staircase, he asked charmingly, "Yours or mine?" Lily giggled, contemplating. She leaned in, squinting, "Yours." She replied, and he charged up the stairs happily as she held to him. Bruce kicked his bedroom door open and Lily squealed as he tossed her her onto the bed. Bruce descended onto the bed, kissing her passionately and Lily nearly went limp at his touch. His long fingers slipped under her simple cotton shirt and traced her ribcage and Lily nibbled his earlobe gleefully. Bruce sat up, unbuttoning her jeans as Lily pulled her shirt over her head. Bruce stared into her eyes, tracing a single finger slowly down her stomach to her navel before removing his shirt. His eyes never left hers, and as he pressed his body to hers Lily ran her hands down his back and sighed. "God, you're handsome." she whispered. 

Bruce chuckled, mildly embarrassed as he kissed and nibbled along her shoulder. His hands gripped her thighs and he buried his face in her bosom, blowing soft raspberries as Lily laughed and kicked against the bed. Lily wiggled, laughing loudly as Bruce pulled up to her face and penetrated her. Lily's laughter slowly faded to soft moaning as Bruce lovingly rested his temple against hers and drove into her. Lily held the back of his head, her lips lingering very near his as she whispered "Faster. _Please._ " Bruce touched her face, thrusting from his hips at an ever increasing pace as he watched Lily's eyes roll back and close. He watched her react seriously, relieved to see her succumb to pleasure. Lily relented, her body relaxing as she came and her cries filled the room. Hearing her call out his name pushed Bruce over the edge, and he seized as he came into her.

Bruce laid his head on Lily's chest, catching his breath. "What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon." Lily huffed, out of breath. Bruce looking up at her, "How are you feeling? You're not tired or anything?" he asked as he looked her over. Lily smiled as she looked out the looming window at the sky, "No." she said softly, "I feel... normal. I feel like me." Bruce kissed her stomach softly, and Lily laughed. "Hope you don't lose interest in me now that I'm getting better." she joked. Bruce hugged her midsection, "Alfred said he worries that I'm acting out on you with some sort of hero complex." he admitted, "That's what I get for giving him those introduction to psychology books." Lily giggled softly, "Good old Alfred. You can always count on him to shoot from the hip." Bruce sat pensive for several minutes. "You don't really worry about that, do you?" he asked. Lily mussed his hair, "No." she replied simply.

They laid together in silence for several minutes. Bruce stretched, sitting up and Lily snuggled into the featherbed. "Don't go." she pleaded. Bruce smiled charmingly as Lily stretched, rolling onto her side. "I have to work." he replied, rubbing her cheek. Lily kissed his hand sweetly, "You miss Batman, don't you?" she asked. Bruce sat quietly, tracing his fingers lightly down her back, "Yes I do, but not quite as much I thought I would." Bruce stood, replacing his boxers and kissing Lily on the forehead before walking out of the room silently. Lily rolled over, staring out at the frost along the windowpanes. 

 

Matilda couldn't believe what she was doing. She gently cut the glass, slipping her hand inside the window and pulling the trigger wire to the alarm system. Matilda held her breath as she opened the window and climbed into the main corridor of the club. As her feet touched the floor in the hall, a wave of nervous nausea struck Matilda and she secretly wished she had told Dick where she was going. Matilda stopped, calming herself and slowly creeping down the hall to her mother's office. She tried the door, finding it unlocked and silently entered the the dark office. She closed the door and took a deep breath in the dark. 

Matilda felt along the wall as she stepped lightly across the office to the corner under the bar. She opened the cabinet and touched the cold metal of the safe as she wondered the combination. She drew her nails over the rotary lock and began turning it. She input her first guess at its combination, and smiled as her birthday resulted in a loud click and the safe opening. "Good old mom." Matilda whispered, reaching for her flashlight as the desk lamp switched on behind her. Matilda gasped, nearly choking as she fell backward and turned sat with her back to the other presence in the room. There was an uneasy silence in the room, and Matilda tried in vain to calm herself. "Mom?" she asked.

"You mother is being corrected." The Joker said smoothly, "She isn't here at the moment." He turned in the chair to look on Matilda, "It's just you and me, kiddo." Matilda read his peaceful tone and feared what he meant concerning her mother. She turned to face him, and he looked her over chillingly. "Couldn't resist your better nature I see." Joker said coolly, turning one of his knives along his callused thumb, "Not bad for a first attempt, but then again it is in your blood." Matilda stood, with all the bravery she could fake, "I'm not burgling my mother. I came for one partic-" she started.

Joker waved dismissively, "I _know_ what you're here for. You're easier to read than Dr.Seuss." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her. Matilda squared her toes as he tapped on a single file on her desk. "Relax Matilda, I'm in a good mood. You have nothing to worry about." Matilda took a deep breath, "Well, you beat the Hell out of me last time we were alone together." Matilda explained, "So I'm a little touchy Uncle J." Joker waved with the knife seriously, "That was for your mother." He explained, "And don't call me 'Uncle J'. It isn't appropriate." Joker licked his lips, glancing out the window. "Besides, this talk is long overdue."

"Not like you to take instruction from mom." Matilda reasoned. Her comment was ignored by the Joker however, who carefully considered his next statements. "If you had a _real_ male influence..." he said quietly, "If I had known." He leaped up, walking over to her zealously. "How could you do this to me? You're _my_ daughter, and your mom is definitely villain stock of respectable order." Joker brushed her hair with his knife, "How could you repay us by becoming a worker bee?" Matilda didn't know how to respond, and the Joker sniffed along her shoulders and face. He paused in one position, sniffing a few times. "And over a boy. Very depressing Matilda." He concluded.

Matilda closed her eyes and sighed. "This is not about Liam." she declared. Joker burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Liam? No, no, no. I'm referring to the..." Joker sniffed again, "Is that Old Spice?" Joker made a sour face, shaking his head as he paced away from Matilda. "Well, you fight crime with someone, you bond. Kind of like you and mom, I guess." Matilda said dryly, "Only sane." Joker howled, "Yes, yes. Masked vigilantism." he huffed, "That has sane written all over it." Joker turned, pacing in front of Matilda as he spoke. "I seem to remember a pigtailed girl with teddy bear and a crush. What happened to that girl?" Joker asked, stopping in front of her.

Matilda swallowed hard, and looked up to respond when Joker cut her off, "All grown up and getting balled by the Boy Blunder." Joker sneered, "You're just a whore for a costume, and a cheap one at that." Joker paced away from her again, "At least your mother had a sense of humor." Matilda smiled sickly as she listened. "You know, when I was a kid, you guys used to tell be such stories about shaking up the system and the great plan." Matilda rolled her eyes, "I did love you, and I believed in what you said. I couldn't wait to grow up and make you all proud of me." Joker turned back to observe her, and Matilda struggled to maintain her composure.

"But that isn't who you are anymore." Matilda blurted out, "There is no plan. You just hurt people and do bad things." Matilda took a deep breath, "And mom is sick." Joker swept his hair from his face, rushing Matilda and placing his blade in her mouth. "Your mother" he seethed, "is _**becoming**_. She understands more about chaos than you could ever learn, and she paid for her knowledge in blood." Matilda took slow, calming breaths as she stared into his eyes. Joker was fiery in temper and continued, "Get real, kiddo." he said hatefully, "I don't hold her down by making her crazy, you and that shrink hold her down by keeping her sane." 

He held the blade at the crease of her lips, and Matilda tried not to imagine the feel of it cutting through her. "Should I start worrying?" she asked courageously. Joker looked seriously for a solid minute before pulling the knife quickly and tapping her nose with it. "Are you kidding? I couldn't be happier!" Joker released her neck and walked back to the desk. "That tight-ass Crane locked in a nut war, finding new and interesting things to penetrate your mother with, running this place into the ground," Joker said with a laugh, "Times are good, and I can't wait until you get back from this little expedition." 

Matilda looked puzzled as the Joker threw the file at her feet. "You're gonna be so much fun once your spirit breaks." he remarked happily, "Until then, I pardon you Matilda. Go visit your ex." Matilda looked around confused, and the Joker laughed viciously, "Carry a notepad, you'll need it." he quipped. Matilda licked her lips, her rage brimming and eclipsing her fear. "I'm not just follow you like mom does, this isn't a game dammit!" she cried, "I'm not here to entertain you. I'm not your property!" Joker's eye twitched as he watched her, his humor fading at her growing disrespect. The Joker clicked his tongue, closing his knife and pocketing it slowly.

Without warning, he lunged at Matilda, who deflected his initial blow and successfully blocked his second. The Joker faked low, and wrapped both hands around her throat as she lowered her guard. He immediately applied crushing pressure, pulling her down as he went for the file at her feet. Matilda threw punch after punch, landing several but failing to thwart her father's violent control. "So beautiful..." He whispered as her blows wilted and she wheezed softly, "just...like...mom." Matilda looked hatefully at him, clawing at his eyes desperately as he dragged her to the window. 

"You have a nice trip now." Joker spat, pulling her along by her neck, "But by the time you get back, I'd have that attitude adjusted. Some people might respond violently to that I think you'll find." Joker released her neck and Matilda collapsed against the wall, coughing and gasping for air. He stuffed the file into her coat and zipped it up, and brought her face up to his, examining it carefully before he pulled her upright. He pulled his knife and cut a small piece of her hair away, pocketing it gingerly. Matilda stared up at him, confused and for the first time, really and truly afraid of him. "Don't make long term plans with the sidekick." Joker warned ominously, and as Matilda massaged her throat he kicked her through the window.

Matilda fell two stories before landing flat on her back and lying motionless on the snow kicked up from the street along the walk. Joker looked out the window at her in the snow, clicked his tongue, and switching the lamp off, disappeared into the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I had to be away so long, Desi baby." Joker purred as he stepped in the front door. "I'll be right over to unstrap..." Joker started, looking to the empty chair, "you." He walked over to the chair, examining the loose straps curiously. "Desdemona?" He called, looking up, "Come out, come out my lamby lamb." His eyes swept the room as a balmy laugh echoes in the building. "I love it when you call me that." Desi said airily as she walked up slowly from the stairs of the basement. Joker turned the strap over in his hand before looking up. "Did you chew through this?" he asked. Desi only moaned, giggling softly in response.

Joker was taken mildly aback at the sight of her. Desi's hair was teased into a frenzy of loose, wavy curls which puffed around her face wildly. Her eyes were alight in an almost frightening way, and she had darkened the sockets completely with black makeup in stark contrast to her deep red lips. She stood in an extremely tight black and cerulean corset with a short black skirt and high heels. Joker swallowed hard, licking his lips as her looked her over. "That's a new look for you." he commented, enticed. Desi stretched, extending her arms over her head as she walked to the kitchen. 

The Joker followed her over, smiling slyly as Desi opened the fridge and retrieved the half gallon of milk. She popped the cap with her thumb and let in fall to the floor as she drank heartily from the container. The milk leaked slowly from the creases of her mouth and dripped from her chin as she took large gulps. The Joker stood before her as she lowered the container and licked her lips. "You look _good_ Desdemona." Joker commented as Desi set the jug down. "I only chewed through one of the straps." she replied vacantly, "The others are fine. I wanted to bake cookies." Joker laughed, rubbing her chin affectionately. "How did that dose make you feel?" he asked curiously. 

Desi took a calm, steady breath as Joker's gloved fingers went from her chin to trail along the underside of her hair. "High." she replied simply. Joker noted her body language and stepped closer to her. "I pushed our daughter out a window last night." he remarked softly. Desi adjusted his tie, "That's nice." she replied absentmindedly. Joker looked at her smugly, "Are you even gonna ask if she's ok?" he asked pointedly. Desi tapped her forehead, closing her eyes as she smiled, "Of course, how silly of me." she muttered. She looked deeply into his eyes but showed no emotion. "Did you kill her?" she asked. Joker looked into her eyes for a few minutes, smiling as he failed to detect any trace of emotion. "No." he replied, "She's on her way to that ex of hers."

Desi rolled her eyes, smiling as she made her realization. "Oh, I have something for you." She exclaimed, turning and skipping over to retrieve a bag. She set the Macy's bag on the counter and pulled a large Santa hat from it slowly. Joker grumbled, nonplussed as she placed it on his head and pulled it down snugly. "Now _that_ is sexy. Nothing quite sets off the red hat like green hair." she said merrily, "Very festive." She popped a large cookie in his mouth and he looked upward at the hat as he chewed. "I realized during the dosing that you and I haven't in twenty years spent an actual Christmas together." She looked at her hands and shook her head, "It's just crazy." Joker looked past her into the living room. "Is that a fire?" he asked, noticing the glow of the cinders.

Desi shrugged, "Nothing more romantic that a fire on a cold night, so I started one." Joker blinked, his expression amused. "You don't have a fireplace." he said, still staring at the embers. Desi took his hand in hers, licking the cookie crumbs from his fingertips. "Yeah." she sulked. "Hey, I also planned for you the best Christmas gift ever given." Desi grinned maniacally, "It might be the best work I've ever done. Couldn't you just die?" Joker began chuckling gruffly as Desi looked up at him, her sanity never more endangered. "You still need a final dose before we can take it out." he said, and Desi hummed acknowledgment. "However, I must say I am pleased with the result..." he said, looking down at her corseted chest, "so far." 

Desi giggled, her body nearly pressed to his. "Do you like Christmas, J?" she purred, "Look, I even bought mistletoe." She gestured above them, and Joker looked up to see mistletoe everywhere. He looked back at her smugly, clicking his tongue as he brought his eyebrows up quizzically. Desi barely resembled herself of late, and when the Joker looked at her he found himself reminded of a much younger Desi, who followed him home and would crawl across the floor the lick his shoes clean. A woman who thrice tried to kill him, but never asked him to love her. He smiled at her, "I love the holidays, people never see it coming during the holidays." Desi giggled, and Joker looked up at the Mistletoe. 

He looked back charmingly and Desi eyed him quizzically. Saying nothing, Joker loudly unzipped his pants and stood waiting. Desi looked seductively at him, leaning up and licking across his lips before sinking to her knees in front of him. Her eyes remained fixed on him. Never had Desi seemed so lost or maniacal. Never had the Joker seemed more in control or happy. 

 

Lily came down the stairs in a simple silk dress with embroidered beadwork. "Alfred, did we get my shoes?" she asked aloud, "I can't remember." Alfred came down the long hallway with a duster in hand. "I took the liberty, Miss." Alfred explained, retrieving the box. Lily slipped her shoes on, looking around as she kneaded her earlobe and adjusted her earring. Bruce hustled down the steps, his coat already on. He avoided eye contact with Lily, patting around with his keys before pulling his gloves and putting them on. "I've been thinking, actually." Bruce huffed, "I think that...I should go alone maybe." He met Lily's eyes as she looked on confused, "I don't feel ready, ok hon?" Lily had a far away look in her eyes, but nodded slowly. Bruce kissed her cheek then quickly left as she stood there. 

Alfred placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she stared out confused. "It's ok, I understand." Lily whispered to Alfred, offering a halfhearted smile before she excused herself and headed up the stairs. Lily walked to her door but stopped, turning to rest against it instead. Lily sighed, looking down the hall at several doors she'd never been to before. At the far end of the hall was an enormous oil painting of a a happy couple, and Lily walked over and stared up at it. The man greatly favored Bruce, and the woman held to his arm. she was beautiful, and they both looked incredibly happy. Lilly rubbed her head, feeling the healing stitched now obscured by her growing hair. She stared at the painting as it loomed over her and huffed. 

_Oh no you don't._ Lily thought, suddenly determined. _You don't get to do that this time._ "Alfred?" Lily called loudly, turning to make her way back downstairs. She jotted down the stairs quickly, nearly running into Alfred as he appeared to answer her. Lily clutched her chest, startled. "Sorry, I'm...I'm sorry." she sighed, catching her breath. Alfred stared at her curiously. "You know where he's going, right?" she asked. Alfred smiled, "I do." Lily looked at him confidently, "I think that we should go out Alfred." Alfred's smile grew proudly as he began untying his apron. "Very good, Mistress Lily." he beamed, "I'll go ready the car." Lily nodded, going for her coat. She felt butterflies, but shook it off as she walked quickly to the garage.

Bruce stood in the large field, a single colorful smudge in a sea of snowy white. Lily stepped out of the Bently while Alfred waited in the warmth of the car, and stared across the field at her beloved. He stood before a large double headstone marked with the name "Wayne". Lily was stunned at how very frail he appeared with his scarf blowing in the wind. The snow crunched below her feet and the biting cold gripped her ankles as she walked up slowly. Bruce turned, wiping his face as he noticed her approach and looking away. "You don't get to do this anymore you know." Lily called confidently. She met Bruce, touching his elbow supportively. "I don't know what you mean." Bruce replied, sniffing but not looking at her.

"I'm not comatose. I'm not incapacitated and I am not going to let you go through this alone anymore." Lily declared, "I'm a lot stronger than you think, and I'm gonna follow you right into Hell if I have to." Bruce looked at her, sighing as a bittersweet smirk appeared on his face. Lily took a step closer to him, and shivered as the snow soaked her stockings. Bruce examined her ankles concerned, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know how strong you are." he whispered, taking her into his arms. Lily felt warmth radiate from his chest and she said sweetly, "But do you know how strong you are?" she asked. Bruce looked down into her unwavering stare. "They would want you to be happy, you do know that don't you?" she asked.

Bruce blinked away tears, his expression pained as Lily leaned up and touched her forehead to his. "I miss them so much." he whispered, "I still miss them so much." Lily wiped his stray tears with the back of her frozen hand and her reacted to the cold. "That's ok." Lily soothed, "It's ok to miss the people we love that are no longer with us." Bruce clutched her hands, seeking to warm them. "But at most, you owe them your love, not your life Bruce. You are every bit the man Thomas Wayne was, maybe more. If he could do it and still have a life for himself, so can you." Bruce kissed Lily softly as snow began falling on their shoulders and in their hair. "But you're not going through this alone anymore. I won't let you. I will be right there in that hole, holding your hand." Lily said, and Bruce kissed her passionately. "Let's go home." Bruce said as he took her hand. He waved Alfred along, and he drove off as they trudged out of the snow.

The fire roared as they arrived home. There was a small tray waiting with a note, and Alfred was nowhere to be found. "I think I ruined these shoes." Lily commented as Bruce read the note. He turned back to her, "Alfred has gone to bed, he left us the tray." Lily nodded, and Bruce stared for a few moments before taking her hand and walking in front of the fire. He kissed her, pulling her dress over her head and leaving her in her slip. He went to the couch and pulled the overstuffed pillows from it, throwing it down for her. They sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, tangled up in each others embrace as they kissed. "It scares me sometimes, how much I care for you." Bruce admitted. Lily giggled, "Of all the things to be afraid of." she said, "I'm not going anywhere baby." She kissed him deeply, "Nowhere." she assured. Bruce stopped, breathing heavy and looking down. "That's what they promised." he mumbled sadly. Lily just held him quietly, unsure of what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Joker drew the shot slowly, eying Desi as she smoothed her lipstick and rubbed her teeth for measure. She licked across her teeth quickly before wrapping his belt around her arm, pumping her fist to locate a vein. Joker snapped his fingers for her arm, and Desi offered it calmly. "What's got you in such a mood, hmm?" she asked. Joker thumped the syringe, irritated. "It's a full dose this time." he huffed, "In theory, you should be fine by now but it's still... a... risk." Desi lay across the table beside her extended arm, and giggled softly, "Risk, shmisk." she chanted, "It would only kill me. Live a little." His expression showed fleeting concern as he prepped the vein and inserted the needle. He lifted her head by her hair until she sat up and depressed the plunger. Desi flexed her arm, closing her eyes and settling limply into the chair. 

Joker stared at her curiously as she took a deep breath, and laughed a low sinister laugh. Her eyes remained closed, and she moaned as her laughter quickly subsided. Desi took another deep breath, cracking her neck slowly before opening her eyes and looking back to the Joker. She licked her lips slowly and stood up, walking around the table and flopping into the Joker's lap. He checked her pupils and she grabbed his vest with both hands and kissed him. She tilted her head, opening her mouth to invite his probing tongue as she passionately massaged her tongue against his. He wrapped his slender fingers around her face and smeared her lipstick with his thumb. The kiss lasted several minutes, and Desi pulled quietly from him. They continued to hold to one another, "You owed me that." Desi uttered breathless. 

"You are insane." Joker whispered amused. Desi tugged his vest, "Well you're evil. What do you say to that?" Joker continued to rub her face gently, "You're ready." he said satisfied, "You feel ok?" Desi blinked slowly, "I'm exhausted, actually. Think I might go to sleep." Desi kicked her shoes free, letting them fall to the floor before the Joker lifted her to her feet. "I'm going out. I need supplies." The Joker explained, "Rest while I'm gone." Desi nodded, rubbing her eyes as she walked over her overstuffed chair and slumped across it. Joker went for his coat, his grin nearly carved into his face. He continued to the door when Desi called out, "J? Gring back s'mores." she called. Joker laughed, stepping out and pulling the door behind him as Desi dozed lightly in the chair. 

 

Matilda limped her way down the hall slowly and stopped in front her door. She inserted her key when her door opened suddenly before her. "Where in the Hell have you been?" Dick cried, staring at her unbelievably. Matilda limped past him, making her way down the hallway to her bedroom. "I was in the hospital." Matilda answered, "I woke up there, and came straight here." Matilda peeled her clothes off slowly, wincing mildly as she tossed the items in her hamper and laying across her bed. Dick stared down at her, "Why were you in the hospital?" he asked, dropping to his knees so he could look Matilda in the eye. Matilda lay on her face, sighing somewhat painfully. "I went after that file, and I ran into the Joker. He pushed me out of a window, but don't worry, I've only got a mild concussion and a twisted ankle." Dick was flabbergasted, shaking in his rage. "How could you be so stupid?" he demanded.

Matilda sat up, angry at his tone. "Excuse me?" she asked. Dick stood his ground, his tone unwavering. "Mattie, this isn't Mom, Dad, and 'good old Uncle J' anymore. These people will kill you. You can _never_ go out alone like that again." He looked at her, sighed and turned away, pacing in his frustration. Matilda's expression softened as she watched him, and she tried to offer explanation. "I thought I could handle it, and I figured you would fuss so I just went. It was foolish in hindsight, and for that I am sorry." Matilda shrugged and Dick stopped in front of her. "Dammit Mattie." Dick sighed, dropping to the bed to hug her, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I looked everywhere, and in this business you have to always be prepared for the worst." Matilda cradled his head, "I'm sorry." she whispered. He sat up, examining her closely. "You're hurt?" he asked.

Matilda shook her head calmly, "I'll be fine, just a little sore." Dick nodded, calming himself. Matilda laid back of the bed and took a deep breath. "I got the file. I will need some info, but I will be packing and leaving as soon as I get the last bits." Dick began rubbing her sore muscles as he listened. "That feels really nice, Dick. I'm just going to rest a bit first." Dick nodded, saying nothing as he worked out the stressed muscles in silence. "He really scared me." Matilda said timidly, "That's never happened before." Matilda sighed, and Dick rubbed her soothingly. "It's ok. You're home and safe, nothing will happen to you here." Dick heard her breathing heavily, and lifted his hands as she dozed. Dick brought the comforter over her and kissed her cheek before crossing the room to his phone. 

"Bruce, it's Dick." He said into the cell, "Yeah, she's here, and she's safe. Listen, she's about to go on a trip and we might need some info." Dick pulled the door closed and walked into the hall. "Is it all right if we come by? I dunno, whenever she wakes." Dick stopped in the kitchen, "Really? Great. Thanks, Bruce. How is Lily?" Dick began putting together the breakfast tray as he listened, preparing for when Matilda wakes.

 

Crane couldn't believe himself. He stood across the street from his own home, and he was racked with nerves. _Escaping Arkham was easy enough._ he thought, _Dammit, this is my home. It's **my** wife. Why am I so afraid?_ But he knew precisely why he was afraid. The emptiness in his wife's last call echoed in his head, and he knew that whatever waited for him in that house was going to be heartbreaking at best. _I might die today_. He thought, and immediately wished he had said more to Matilda. Crane took a deep breath, and crossed the street. The door was unlocked, and Crane opened it to reveal his home a shambles. The walls were full of holes and covered with gibberish. Many lighting fixtures were pulled down and there was a small fire smoldering in the center of the living room which lightly filled the place with smoke. All of the framed photos and mementos were either destroyed or missing.

Crane stared in disbelief, walking into the center of the building and looking at the remains of his entire life with his woman. "How do you like it?" Desi asked from the darkness. Crane turned surprised to find his wife draped across his office chair, her right leg hoisted up over the arm of the chair and her head resting on the other. Her eyes were dark, but shined with an animalistic and dangerous prowess. Crane stared at her, unable to speak. She was beautiful, but she looked deranged and Crane teared at the sight of her. Desi threw her leg off the arm the chair and shrugged as she stood, "Ehh, everyone's a critic." she mumbled, stretching. Crane swallowed hard, and Desi did a double take. "Aren't you in prison?" she asked confused. Crane looked around sheepishly, "I came to check on you."

Desi 's eyes narrowed, and she laughed spitefully. "Ahhh, a criminal!" she gasped, "Shame on you." Desi tapped her nails loudly along the counter top as Crane stared. "Well?" she asked blankly, "Check on me." Crane winced at the loud tapping, "I just thought...but you look..." Crane sighed, "What has happened to you?" Desi stopped tapping, looking snidely at him. "I had a husband. I had a child." Desi rolled her eyes, "Now those things are gone from me. One might call that loss." Desi cut cruel eyes at him, "I call that rebirth. I'm alive again, and I'm never going back." Crane blinked, dropping his head to the floor. "I love you." he mumbled. Desi failed to blink, "I know." 

"You promised to bring her back. You said you'd take care of me, but you didn't. You went away, and even now the best you can offer me is to take it on the run or wait alone for you once you go back." Desi said. Tears fell from Crane's eyes as he replied, "I'm sorry. I did fail then and I understand why you're angry at me." Desi looked at him sympathetically, "Oh, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. _I_ stayed. I looked in the mirror every day and died a little." Desi lit a cigarette, sucking the smoke with her mouth open wide. "You were always weak, you can't be held accountable. I...let this happen."

Crane looked at her, visibly upset. "You had quit smoking." he said, stunned. Desi said nothing, walking up to him and blowing smoke all around his face in response. Crane flew into a rage, grabbing Desi by her shoulders and shaking her violently. "This isn't you." he demanded, "What the fuck did he do to you? Darling, where did my wife go?" Desi's humor left her as he shook her, and she broke from him. She tossed her half-smoked cigarette into the fire in the living room. She groaned hatefully at him, pacing away and sending smoke over her slender shoulders as she walked away from him. 

"That's right, my darling." Desi cooed, "I can't possibly do anything without someone to lead me." Desi turned on her heels and stared at him. "So you're proud of this?" Crane asked, bewildered. "The bastard manipulates you, turns you from a responsible businesswoman into a self-agrandizing whore, and you want respect for that?" Desi blinked, shaking her head slowly. "What did you say to me?" she demanded, her voice going suddenly shrill. "Who is Schiff?" he asked. A look of unencompassing hate washed over her, and Desi rushed Crane swinging. Crane panicked, loading up and gassing Desi before she could tackle him.

Desi stopped cold, standing before him as the cloud dissipated. She sniffed loudly, and began to laugh dramatically. Crane shook, fear mounting as Desi continued to laugh darkly. She wiped her mouth, and shook her head aggressively before returning her cold gaze to Crane. "Very cute." she chuckled, "My turn." Without warning, Crane felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the Joker, and feel the spray hit his face. Crane clutched his face, collapsing to the floor as he felt pain spread from his abdomen. He looked up as he started to chuckled uncontrollably. 

The Joker grabbed Desi around the waist, pressing to her back and swinging her around as she laughed. Crane heard her laughter mix with the Joker's mischievous groans and fought to regain his composure fruitlessly. The Joker noted his struggle, turning Desi and kissing her fiercely as Crane watched. His vision grew fuzzy, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was both Desi and the Joker looming over him, Joker's makeup coating the lower half of Desi's face. They looked down at him peacefully as Crane's laughter died, and he passed out. 

 

The box arrived at the offices of GNN quietly enough. It sat on the large wheeled cart in the newsroom all morning until the news manager opened her scissors and dragged them across the tape, breaking the seal. The offices were abuzz at the first confirmed acts of the Joker since his escape were the news of the day. Everyone in town was talking about the crew of clowns that swept Arkham Asylum, releasing twelve of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. Several additional criminals used the diversion to escape, and police were baffled with only decorative Joker cards left on the twelve chosen criminals. Each card with the message, warning of what's to come. It had only been hours since the escape, and it was already being reported as "The twelve days of mayhem."

The news manager huffed, opening the large box and sifting through the colorful tissue paper to produce a small DV cassette. The manager studied the tape curiously, looking down into the box for anything more. Her screams filled the entire floor, and she collapsed at the feet of Mike Engle. Mike looked into the box, covering his mouth as he stumbled back and tripped over the woman on the floor. "Call the police." he called out, "Now!" The crowd scattered, and Mike reached reluctantly for the fallen tape. "Get this dubbed straight away." he ordered, "I want it done before the police arrived."

The police arrived, collecting the box and transporting it to the medical examiner. "What's the story?" Bullock asked as he walked into the office. The medical examiner sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "They aren't from the same body." he explained, "It looks like we got ten men and about nine women, but we won't know for sure until we run DNA." The medical examiner shook his head, "What kind of person delivers a box full of body parts?" Bullock scoffed, "A fucking nutcase, that's what kind of person." He looked across the table at the many parts. "any sign of sexual trauma?" he asked. The medical examiner shook his head, "I'll get back to you with the DNA soon." he offered as Bullock turned to leave.

Bullock pulled his cell phone, calling the precinct. "Yeah, its Bullock. Get me the Commissioner." Bullock stopped at his car, listening to the hold recording as his thoughts lingered on the body parts. He spied a newsstand littered with papers containing the headline, "Gotham Holds Breath Over Joker's 12 Days of Mayhem" and it dawned on him: _Ten lords a'leaping and nine ladies dancing_. "Goddamn." He said aloud as the call returned. "Commission Gordon hasn't arrived today." the officer informed. Bullock examined his watch. "What do you mean, he isn't there?" he demanded, "He hasn't come in at all?" Bullock listened impatiently, suddenly worried. "All right, thanks." Bullock said, unlocking his car and heading to Gordon's house. 

 

"Now, it's very simple." Desi explained, "If you ever want to see your wife again, you'll bring a substantial sum of money from your bank to the pier. I'm talking millions." She smiled at the Joker, who snacked on an apple as the banker's wife sat sobbing in his lap. "And no cops. You call the cops, and we'll not only kill your wife we'll kill them all. Got it?" The Joker gently stroked the victims hair, shushing her as she wept desperately to his delight. "Central pier at dusk." Desi instructed, walking over to the victim. She ripped the tape from her face and held the phone to her face. 

"Herbert! Herbert please help me!" she begged, "Please, they're gonna kill me!" Desi lifted the phone back to her ear, "Hear that? Don't fail her now." Desi dropped the phone to the floor, replacing the tape over the woman's mouth and snatching her out of the Joker's lap. The Joker hopped to his feet elated, lifting the woman on his shoulder and walking to the door. He tossed her into the trunk and slammed it as Desi climbed into the passenger seat. "Ok, that's the last banker's wife..." she said, reviewing her list, "a-nd the crew liberated the Arkham twelve." Joker huffed, "And let that idiot of yours escape." 

Desi rolled her eyes, refusing to qualify his comment. "So, that's twelve crazies running, eleven and ten happen tonight, nine and eight are already at GNN..." Desi looked up the Joker as he drove, "we're making good time." Joker kept his eyes on the road. "You know, I'm working awfully hard for this gift." he chided. Desi looked up from her notebook, "Oh, and you goddamn love it. In the past two days we've dismembered people, kidnapped, tortured, and rigged more charges than I've ever seen before." Desi climbed across the seat to him, "And by tomorrow we'll be ridiculously wealthy, on the top of every news story in town, and Crane will be out of our hair for good." 

The Joker groaned in anticipation, "Merry Christmas." he said ominously. Joker's eyes never left the road, and as he navigated the road at top speed, the woman in the trunk slammed about noisily. Desi settled in her seat, listening the woman's sobs peacefully as she anxiously awaited the evening's activities. She went for the radio, listening to the news as it reported the Arkham breakout. She switched along, listening to each report. "You're a hit again, best beloved." Desi said proudly. She nibbled along the Joker's ear as he pulled off the road along the pier. "All three channels." she purred softly into his ear. The Joker grinned wide, parking the car and lingering there to enjoy the report.

 

"Bruce?" Lily called from the door, "Dick and Matilda are here." Dick kissed Lily's cheek as he stepped in, followed by Matilda. Bruce walked up, shaking Dick's hand before he wrapped an arm around Lily. "Honey, why don't you take Matilda into the living room while Dick and I handle some business." Bruce advised, "We'll get this out of the way and then we can have a nice lunch." Lily nodded, and showed Matilda through the foyer. Lily observed her limp concerned as she walked into the living room. "My goodness, are you ok?" Lily asked. Matilda looked back at her, "Oh, I'm fine." she said dismissively, "Tell me, how are you and Bruce?"

Lily blushed as she flopped down happily. Matilda smiled, "That good, huh?" she commented. Lily bit her bottom lip bashfully, her eyes lingering on the idea of him. "I've never been happier in my life, Matilda. I mean, I worry from time to time about Bruce because he's so intense, but.." Lily leaned back, shaking her head as she looked to the ceiling, "God I love him." Matilda smiled, reaching for her hand. "I'm so glad to hear that. You both deserve it." Lily shook her head, "I don't deserve him." She shook her head, "I don't plan to let him in on that though." Matilda laughed softly as Dick walked to the door. "Mattie, hon, can you come here for a second?" he requested. Matilda looked to Lily, who waved her on. "Go ahead, I'm going to check on lunch." She said, rising to her feet. Matilda went with Dick as Lily went for the kitchen.

"What did you come up with?" Matilda asked as she walked down to the Batcave. Bruce sat in front of the computer, imputing info from the file. "An address." he replied. He pressed a button, and a sheet began printing up the info. Matilda examined the paper, reading over the information. "Lily looks fantastic." she commented, not looking up. Bruce turned in his seat thoughtfully, "I understand, it isn't easy to confront the consequences of the past." he offered, "Anything I can do to help you, just ask." Matilda nodded, looking at Bruce thoughtfully. 

"When does your flight leave?" Dick asked. Matilda checked her phone, "Seven pm." she responded, "This info is an incredible help, thank you Bruce." Bruce stood, brushing himself off, "I have an apartment in London." he explained, "I want you to stay there. The doorman will cover everything, and you can take all the time you need to sort this out." Matilda pursed her lips, unsure of what to say as she nodded shyly. Bruce smiled, nodding once affirmatively. "Well, if we're done here we should head upstairs. Lily is waiting and you'll be needing to prepare for your flight soon."

Matilda started up the stairs but Dick held back. "Bruce..." he began, "you and Lily, she knows everything right?" Bruce looked back at him confused. "It's just that, with Matilda leaving I was thinking maybe..." Dick continued. Bruce studied him cautiously, "Everything alright with the Nightwing venture?" Dick stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I just thought that it would be nice to." Bruce smiled, glad to be missed and relishing that his presence being missed. "Let me think about it." he answered, "I have Lily so, but I'm always here to help."

 

Desi stood with the line of women inside the the storage silo. "Now, after this we have to head downtown. The boys took care of five for us." she called to the Joker. He skipped merrily along, looking out for the first of the bankers. "I can't decide who looked worse: the mayor's sons or the Gordon family." he howled, laughing loudly as he spied the first arrival. "Ok, line 'em up!" he called. Desi began pulling each woman to her feet. The first bank arrived, unloading his large bags on money and handing them to the Joker. After examining them, Joker called his number into the silo and Desi cut the tape on the corresponding woman and sent her running out.

"Don't forget now, we know where you live." Joker warned, laughingly, "Merry Christmas!" The woman ran out, clinging to her husband as she cried hysterically. "Oh, thank god! Susan thank God!" he exclaimed. He pulled her to his car, looking at the Joker as he shut the door. The Joker looked back at him smugly, smirking at his obvious superiority. He took a step forward, sending the man rushing to his door and speeding away. "We got another one!" Joker called satisfied as the car pulled up. Each banker brought with him several bags of money, and each wife nearly wiped out running to their husband.

As the last one pulled away, the Joker began tossing the heavy bags into the silo as Desi walked to the door and lit a cigarette. "Absolutely beautiful. We robbed eleven banks today from this silo." Desi exhaled slowly, "Easiest money ever made." Joker chuckled as he continued to throw bags past her. Desi looked at all the bags as she rolled the cigarette between her fingers. "What's the take?" she asked. Joker finished tossing bags, walking over to take her cigarette. "Hundred, maybe more." he replied, "Not bad, Desi baby." Desi pulled the Santa hat, putting it on the Joker as he smoked her cigarette.

"I have something for you." Desi sang as she adjusted his hat. The Joker grimaced, looking down at her. "I bet you want it." she continued, laughing. Desi produced a small radio remote and waved it before him. "What is that?" Joker asked as Desi leaned against his chest. Desi gently touched her nose to his. "Push it." she teased. She took his hand, pulling him to the docks. Joker licked his lips, pushing the button. The ground shook beneath their feet as all six ferrys exploded and began sinking into the bay. Joker watched the fire light up the sky with a look of contented bliss. "I've always wanted to see that." he admitted.

"Come on, let's lock up." Desi said, "We gotta get downtown, its already after dark." Joker watched another few moments quietly before turning happily and following Desi. "So that's twelve, eleven..." he started. Desi turned on her heels as she walked, "Ten is all set up for tonight." she interjected. The Joker continued, "Eight and nine are all sewn up." The Joker laughed, "And six was..." Joker stopped, sighing blissfully, "very impressive." Desi smiled as she locked the silo, "So what?" she asked, hugging to him. Joker rolled his eyes, "So where is seven?" Desi lit up as she broke from him and went for the driver's seat. "I'm so glad you asked." she said, hopping in. Joker followed and she peeled out, speeding off toward the center of town. 

 

Lily woke suddenly, looking around the living room. She moaned softly as she stood and wrapped her shawl around her, looking around for anyone. Bruce was in the batcave, going over info with Dick. They both looked up as they heard the door click and saw Lily walk slowly down the steps. Bruce removed his reading glasses as he looked up. "Did Matilda get the airport all right?" she asked. Dick nodded, "Yeah, she's on her way. She wanted me to thank you for the lovely day." Lily nodded, "I'm sorry I nodded off, that was rude of me." Both Dick and Bruce waved dismissively, almost in unison. "We're just going over some information." Bruce offered, "Are you feeling all right? I was thinking we might go for a drive later."

Lily's eyes lingered past Bruce, settling on the screen behind him. Bruce read her reaction and looked to the screen. GNN was displaying footage of both the Joker and Desdemona, and reporting the news of the ferryboat explosion which killed hundreds. "I've got to go." dick said, walking quickly to the vault. Instinctively, Bruce jumped up, following him before he stopped and looked at Lily. Lily stared lovingly at him, "Go." she instructed, "They need Batman." Bruce smiled gratefully and took off to suit up. Lily walked to the bottom step, sitting on it and taking a calming breath.

Moments later, he walked through suited up and ready to leave. He stopped, pulling Lily to her feet. "Thank you." he said simply. Lily touched his face tenderly, "Just come back to me." she said confidently. Batman's expression softened but remained serious. "I swear to God..." he replied, "I'll be right back." He kissed her roughly, breaking from her breathless. "Be safe." she whispered as he turned and went for the batmobile. They both climbed in and sped off as Lily watched.


	12. Chapter 12

Joker stood in the multi-hued glow of the massive tree, and Desi studied his expression candidly. She walked past the row of mobsters, all sitting at the base of the tree tied together. "Five golden boys!" she explained, waving her arms at them in demonstration. The Joker smiled sickly, his eyes shining as the makeup reflected the Christmas lights along his face. "How festive you look." Desi commented adoringly, "Thank you for wearing my hat." Joker's eyes trailed up, then rolled dismissively. He hopped down to Desi's level and stood with her in front of the mobsters. Desi looked up at him, and he could barely conceal his excitement. "What do you plan to do with them?" he asked.

Desi smiled, "They're one of my gifts to you." He looked over them and she leaned up to his ear, "It's gentleman's choice." Joker set to work, pulling tubing from the trunk and carrying it to the platform. Desi lit up as the batmobile came thundering up the road toward them. "They're here." Desi chanted, "Two vigilantes." Desi removed her trench coat, bouncing up and down to loosen up like a boxer. The batmobile came to a stop, opening as Nightwing and Batman leaped out. Joker continued ripping tape from the mouths of the mobsters as Desi squealed. "Well my stars," Desi said silkily, "Batman himself. Don't I feel like the prettiest girl at the dance?" Desi tossed a detonator to the Joker, and they turned in unison to confront the crime fighters.

"Two against two, huh?" Desi asked laughingly, looking to the Joker. The Joker clicked his tongue, "Hardly seems fair." he remarked smugly. Desi pressed her detonator, and an explosion echoed somewhere in town. Desi covered her mouth excitedly in mock surprise, and the Joker explained. "It isn't the detonator you need to get this time, it's the explosion. In town there are seven cars, each car has either one of the Mayor's sons or a member of the Gordon family." Desi interrupted, singing, "Three Gordon's hostage, four Mayor's children.." she extended her hands to the stage, "Five golden boys!" Joker applauded jovially, "That was one car down. Every fifteen minutes, another car will blow." Desi waved, "Hurry hurry now." Nightwing rushed to the batmobile, but Batman stayed behind. "What about yours?" he demanded.

Joker howled with delight, "Oh this?" He waved the remote at him, "This is eleven. Eleven students strumming at the Gotham concert hall. I push this little button and a mere twenty minutes later they too will be blown to bits." Joker sneered, pushing the button slowly as he stared Batman down. "Oops." he spat, "All the way across town, too." Batman took a step toward him before turning and running to join Nightwing. "Hey, where are you going?" Moroni demanded. Several mobsters joined in, calling out. "Wait! Help us!" Joker made a face, pulling the purple string from under his coat. A mist issued from the tubing, spraying each mobster and sending them into bouts of strained laughter.

Joker turned to admire his work as Desi walked over beside him. "It's like they're caroling." she said dreamily. Joker nudged her chin and Desi giggled, holding up a Molotov cocktail. "Twelve escaping inmates." Desi sang softly, "Eleven strumming students, ten broken bankers, nine dancers dismembered, eight no longer leaping, seven cars exploding, six ferrys sinking." Joker chimed in, happily hooting, "Five mobsters dead!" Desi chuckled as she watched him, lighting the cocktail. "Four mayor's sons." she sang as he took the cocktail. "Three Gordon's." he replied. Desi yelled, "Two crime fighting dupes." Joker tossed the cocktail over the writhing mobsters' heads, setting the tree ablaze before them. "And an arson of Gotham's prize tree." he said merrily.

Joker swept Desi up in glee, kissing her with unbridled passion. "Merry Christmas my little lamb." Joker whispered, his breath on Desi's neck. "I love it when you call me that." Desi giggled, hugging to him. She tugged on his hat playfully as he held her hips, "You like your gift baby?" she purred. Joker looked at the now paralyzed faces of the dead mobsters, his eyes settling on Moroni. Desi nuzzled his neck and he replied, "Twelve acts of chaos in under a week. Yeah, you could say I'm pleased." Desi looked up and the Joker kissed her again hungrily. "Let's go attend to Crane." He seethed as Desi gazed up at him, "Consider it my gift to you." Desi laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along from the stage.

 

Matilda looked from her window out over the night's sky. The blanket of streetlights shined up like a reverse sky, and Matilda stared down at it as she tried to ease her mind. She found herself wondering what her mother was thinking as she came to England that day, and if she realized she would be forever changing their lives. Matilda shook her cup of ice nervously, taking a deep breath and looking across the plane at the many people sleeping. _He'll be fine._ she tried to convince herself, _Mom talks a big game, but what is really capable of? She just scared him in all likelihood._ Matilda shuddered, trying to shake off the doubt as it crept into her mind. 

She looked at her notebook, reading the information she has on Liam as she turned Bruce's penthouse key over in her hand idly. Matilda thought about her past three months, about running away and going to Batman. She thought about standing up to her mother and both times the Joker has attacked her. Matilda laughed in disbelief at how much her life had changed in such a brief time, rubbing her eyes desperately. _How did I get here?_ she thought, _If I wasn't here, I'd never believe it._ Her thoughts settled on Dick, and she smiled as she thought of the past month with him. She took a deep breath, silently praying that he's ok as she looked back out the window.

 

The Joker pushed the desk across from the dining room table, lining them up. "I want to see some more of those gymnastic moves you have." he instructed, slapping the desk harshly. Desi stood staring at Crane, who was bound to a chair unconscious. "I need a chair." she said vacantly. The Joker happily complied, setting a chair between the desk and table and patting it to call her over. Desi sighed, stretching as she walked over. She gripped the armrests with both hands, extending her right leg to her head before laying it on the desk. She then slowly lifted her left leg to the table, in a complete split as she held herself up on her arms. Desi released a slow, steady breath as she focused.

The Joker chuckled maliciously, coming up behind her. He licked along her neck, and Desi held to the back of his neck as she leaned against him. Joker traced his fingers up her neck and Desi giggled feverishly, moaning softly as she held to him with her other hand. Laughing fiendishly, Joker kicked the chair from beneath her, and Desi huffed as she held to him. "Sh-sh-sh..." he soothed, slipping his hand down her body and stroking her gently, "I've got you." Desi tightened her grip on his neck for support, and the Joker nibbled along her neck as he mumbled to her. "That's right, get wet for me." he instructed, "Let's give that ex of yours something to cry about."

Crane stirred, lifting his head hazily and shaking it as he realized he was restrained. He pulled his arms against the straps, hearing his wife moan aggressively before looking up at her and the Joker. Crane cried out at the sight of her, contorted and in his embrace. "Desi..." he choked out, "What're you..." Bitter tears spilled down his face, and the Joker grinned as he penetrated Desi with his fingers and she called out in pleasure. Desi opened her eyes to look at Crane, who stared at her in disbelief. Desi smiled back at him before succumbing to the sensation and throwing her head back to moan loudly. Joker brushed her hair from her face as he stared Crane down in victory. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked seductively. Desi could only softly whimper, nodding quickly. Joker drove his fingers into her harshly and Desi called out desperately.

"Then kill him." Joker commanded. He pulled from her, grabbing her hips for stability and lifting her so she could return her feet to the floor. Desi slid along in her stockings, doing a cartwheel and stopping in front of Crane. Desi began to unfasten the straps slowly, stopping front of her heartbroken and confused husband. Desi took a deep breath, reared back and struck Crane hard across the face. "Well, come on." Desi taunted, "Hit me." Crane leaned across the chair, but did nothing. Desi twitched, waiting for his reaction as her rage built. When she received no reaction, Desi lunged forward and grabbed Crane's collar, pulling him from the chair. "Come on you pussy!" Desi shouted, "Hit me!" Desi kicked Crane hard in the stomach, spitting on him as he rolled onto his side. Crane gasped, coughing as he clutched his side. "I won't treat you like he does." he coughed.

Desi responded by grabbing him by the scalp and slamming his head against the metal chair. Crane recoiled, and Desi stepped over him, pulling him up by his shirt. Looking down into his eyes, her expression hardened. "Do something to save yourself or I will kill you." she seethed. Crane shuddered despite himself but failed to blink. "No." he whispered gruffly. Desi dropped by, walking in a small circle as she pulled her knife. "You know, I think I've figured it out." Desi said, slashing across Crane's back and cutting his shirt. "Why do we seek out agents of chaos?" she asked, "Why stop there?" Desi slashed again, sending Crane rolling over. " _Everyone_ deserves it." Crane reached for clemency, and Desi carved along his upper arm in response. " _Everyone_ should suffer." Desi grabbed the chair, swinging it over her head and bringing it down across his lower back.

Crane collapsed, groaning as he lay bleeding. Desi stomped him repeatedly as the Joker watched silently elated. "GODDAMIT, HIT ME!" She screamed as her voice went shrill. Blood dripped slowly from his mouth and he took a deep breath. Looking up at her as she loomed over him he mumbled, "I love you." Desi's twitched, staring at him hatefully before stomping over to the Joker. "Give me a gun." she said, shaking her hand at him. Joker stood, looking nonplussed as she began to wind down. "Gun!" she demanded. Crane rolled onto his back, groaning as he called out, "Harriet please." The Joker laughed, "He's delusional! Almost too good to end this." He slapped the gun into her hand as he saw the telling expression on her face.

Desi's expression weakened and there was a far away look in her eye as she turned slowly back to Crane. "Please don't do this." he begged. Desi wavered, and Joker asked, "Who the Hell is Harriet?" Desi's eyes bore into Crane as trailed down to him. "There is no Harriet." she mumbled blankly to the Joker. Desi held her gaze at Crane as she fired the gun randomly over him. She paced around him, saying nothing but firing a few more times around him. "Run." she said flatly, "Leave this and never come back. There's no home for you here and all that we had is gone from me. Run." Crane pulled to his knees, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't mean..." he said desperately. Desi cracked her neck, turning from him. "I'll not hear another word!" she demanded, "Do you not comprehend the rareness of my mercy? **Go!** " 

Crane sobbed, scrambling to his feet and backing from her. He halted, his eyes pleading and Desi fired, shooting him in his upper thigh. Even as he bled, he longed to touch her and he looked up to the Joker with an unimaginable, burning hatred. He opened the door and stumbled out into the night as Desi stood breathing heavy. "Do you want to tell me what that was?" the Joker asked. Desi said nothing, instead firing the gun a last time, repeatedly pulling the trigger with no effect. Desi yelled hatefully, throwing the gun down and marching past him to the basement. Joker smelled the gasoline long before he saw it, and he stood watching as Desi splashed everything with the fuel silently.

 

Lily lay on the steps sleeping when Batman roared up the path to the cave. The echo of the engine woke her, and she bolted upright as he hopped out and walked to put away his weapons. "How did it go?" she asked nervously. Batman said nothing, working methodically for several minutes before he replied, "Three dead. Two of the Mayor's sons, and Commissioner Gordon's wife." Lily covered her mouth, stunned to silence at the news. She walked over, touching his shoulder tenderly. "We didn't get to them in time." he huffed, "I failed..." Batman fell silent, removing pieces of his suit and putting them away. Lily slipped between him and the table, leaning into his field of vision. "No." she whispered seriously, "You hear me? No. This was not your fault."

Bruce removed his cowl, looking mournfully at her. "How many lives did you save tonight, Bruce?" Lily asked pointedly. Bruce looked at her as he worked, "It isn't that simple Lily." she sniffed. "Yes." she replied, touching his face, "It is." She leaned up, gently kissing Bruce's lips. "It's Christmas, remember?" she said, "Come upstairs, I gave a gift for you that I think you really need right now." She held his cheek, and Bruce reluctantly nodded. Lily nodded hopefully and walked to the staircase as he finished undressing.

Bruce walked quietly down the hall, spying Lily on the sofa in front of the television. He looked on her for several minutes before coming in and sitting down. "Merry Christmas!" Lily said happily, extending the remote to him. Bruce took the remote, his eyes wide. "This...is my remote controller." Bruce said, smiling. Lily tapped the remote, "There's a bow on it." she said indignant, "Push the button." Bruce scratched his head, looking back at her. "Go on." she said playfully, "Push it." Bruce looked up at her quizzical, pushing the button slowly. The television lit up, and the DVD started playing. Bruce was stunned to see Lily appear on the screen.

He looked over to her as she studied herself onscreen solemnly. "My name is Li-ly." the television sounded. He looked to the screen, watching the befuddled, hairless Lily as she tugged at her clothes and rolled her eyes. "I...um, I'm 26?" she said confusedly. The doctor spoke off screen to her and she looked sadly, "Oh, that's right. I'm 27, I'm sorry." Bruce covered his mouth, remembering what seemed already so long ago. Lily blushed onscreen, biting her lower lip, "Bruce is...he and I date." She giggled, absentmindedly tucking non-existent hair behind an ear out of habit. "He's amazing. I love him." Bruce sighed quietly, his smile growing as the DVD flashed forward to a later interview.

Bruce watched for the better part of an hour, watching as Lily's hair slowly returned and her outfits changed, but her warm and loving regards for Bruce barely wavered. He turned, looking at Lily as she sat on the couch and his eyes watered. "Before I could remember my name." Lily said, "I remembered you." Bruce slid across the couch, coming closer to her. "Even when I couldn't remember what day it was, I _knew_ I loved you." Lily stroked his hair as he blinked, flushing away the water in his eyes. "I just knew it." she said. Bruce kissed her on her nose softly. "Thank you very very much. I will treasure it." Bruce said before kissing her deeply. Lily giggled softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, one good turn deserves another." Bruce said, pulling from her and standing. He took her hand and walked to the hall, grabbing her coat. "Are we going out?" Lily asked, "I'm in my pajamas." Bruce kissed the back of her neck as he slipped her coat on. "And they're adorable." he said, "Come on." Lily followed Bruce out the back door and past the pool to the massive rose garden by the greenhouse. Lily followed curiously, not sure what to expect. In the center of the garden, just past a large fountain stood a massive rose sculpture made of stainless steel and stained in a myriad of colors. Lily stared at it amazed, unable to speak.

"A local artist made these for you." Bruce explained, "Always blossoming, always lovely, always here." Lily blinked several times rapidly. "That's the coffee stand, isn't it?" she asked low. Bruce hugged her to his side and squeezed her, "Yes. It and all it's debts are a thing of the past." Bruce kissed her head, "In the spring, you can pick the new crop of roses and this will be your garden." Lily continued to stare at the sculpture. "It's beautiful." she whispered. Lily turned to Bruce, "It's unbelievably beautiful. Thank you. I love it, I really do." She held to him in the garden, and snow began falling softly around them. "I can't wait for the future." Bruce said softly. Lily pulled to look at his face. "Let's go make breakfast. I want to surprise Alfred." 

 

Desi finished soaking the house, throwing the gas can onto the embers in the living room and setting them alight. Joker went to her, grabbing her hand as she stared at the blaze and pulling her out with him. They stood watching the building burn down together, and Desi asked blankly "You think you did this don't you?" Joker looked curiously at her but said nothing. "That you led me to this, that you suckered me. That's what you think, right?" Desi continued, "I am sorry J, but I knew you were full of shit that day on the bed. I knew what you wanted." Desi sighed, pulling a cigarette from her cleavage. "I wanted you so badly that I let you think you were manipulating me. Now I have you as much as you have me." She said matter-of-fact, lighting her cigarette.

The Joker pulled his knife and went for Desi, who grabbed his hand and brought it to her throat. "Just like old times." she laughed, "So do it this time." Tears streamed down her face as the Joker stared at her. "I hate everything." she spat, "Except for you." Joker looked at her, unable to maintain his anger. "Everything burns." he comforted, "Even the past." Desi laughed relieved as he lowered the knife and kissed her voraciously. "We must reinvent chaos." he instructed, "The scale must be much grander than it ever has been." Desi nodded devotedly, "Everyone should suffer, let no one escape." The Joker growled happily, "Now you're talking. Let's get out of here." 

 

Matilda walked through the large iron gate of the Causeway Retreat and continued across the lush field to meet the director. She was greeted warmly, shaking hands with the director before walking along through the center. "May I ask your interest in Mr. Sotheby?" the director asked. Matilda nodded agreeably, "We were involved before the incident." she explained, "I'm not here to bother him, I just wanted to see him and perhaps find some closure." The director nodded, "Well, Liam is doing much better that he was when he arrived with us. He's come very far." The director shook his head, "Of course, with the tragedy there's simply no chance he'll ever leave here." Matilda stopped her, confused. "What tragedy?" she asked.

The director looked at her stunned. "Liam's family was brutally murdered not long after he arrived here. Unbelievable really, they faces were disfigured and they were left in their home." Matilda closed her eyes, swallowing hard as it sank in. "I see." she said disheartened. The director turned, walking her to the activities field. She pointed to a small grouping of lawn furniture, and Matilda immediately recognized Liam's back as he sat at the table working. "His art is his passion." the director noted, "Very therapeutic." Matilda smiled, staring out at him and immediately checking her hair and face. "Take your time." the director offered. Matilda took a deep breath and began walking toward him.

She tried to calm her mind, but memories of their affair flooded it, and Matilda felt youthful and giddy. She wondered what she might say to him, and was suddenly worried as to what her mother had said to him. Before she could indulge these worries, Liam turned, seeing her for the first time in years. Matilda stopped cold, staring at him with a slight smile as he tried to process seeing her after so long. Liam's face registered first shock, followed by slow, gripping horror. His hand gripped his metal ruler and began banging it loudly against the table. Matilda looked on worriedly as he pointed at her, terrified.

Liam opened his mouth, wailing inaudible as he pounded the desk with his ruler. Tears streamed down his face and nurses came running to assist him in his fit. Matilda gasped, covering her mouth as she noticed his profile. One orderly brushed her as they swarmed, seeking to contain and relax him. Liam tried fleeing, falling out of his wheelchair and lying on the ground. Matilda felt sick, her head swimming as she watched them sedate this man and heard his strained gibberish. "Dear God..." Matilda cried softly, "What... did... she... do... to... you???"


End file.
